Waiting To Be Found
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: One of the titans has completely lost their memory, waking up in a hospital with two people claiming to be their parents. As they began leading a normal life without realizing what had happened, the other titans try desperately to get their teammate back.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I know this is probably an awful idea, my starting another long story project. Actually, I know it's an awful idea, but I couldn't resist. I had been cleaning my trash heap of a bedroom, when suddenly, out of nowhere, this idea came to me, so I just had to. Basically one of the titans wakes up in a hospital with absolutely no memory of anything and a man and a woman telling them they're their parents. The other titans of course are going to try to get this titan back. Duh. So yeah. There you have it. My brilliant idea. Hope the intro is good. I kind of wrote it just now... so yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anything. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up confused, my eyes very slowly getting used to the bright light above me. Where was I? I slowly sat up, aching all over, but especially my head. It felt like it had been split open and run over with a bulldozer. I glanced around, my eyes adjusting. I was in a hospital room. The machine I was hooked up had a steady beep coming from it. I looked down at my wrist band and read the name: <em>Amy Reynolds<em>. Was that my name? I couldn't seem to remember. Was that normal? Did people just forget their own names? In fact, I couldn't remember anything at all since waking up.

"Amy! Oh my Amy!" a man and woman gushed running into the room. The man was tall, his curly salt and pepper hair receding, glasses resting on the tip of his nose, and eyes green as a forest. The woman was much more different. She was average height, curvy, with a bounce in her step that reminded me that of a dancer. Her hair was thick and wild, a dirty blonde that was only slightly darker than her tan skin, her light golden brown eyes reminding me of honey.

"You're awake! My baby is awake!" the woman continued, reaching my bed side and grabbing my hands. I just stared at them blankly, waiting for some kind of recognition to kick in. None did. Their relief turned to worry as I continued to say nothing.

"She has amnesia, remember?" a doctor said, walking in. He was consulting a clipboard but glanced up and smiled at me. "How you feeling?" he asked me. I just stared, my gut telling me not to trust him. But why not? He seemed plenty trustworthy. Maybe I wasn't a trusting person? I don't know. "Do you remember me? You woke up a couple of hours ago for a few minutes. You probably don't remember. That's natural. It was then though that we found out you had amnesia. So, how do you feel?" he said easily, that candy coated smile annoying me a little.

"I ache," I said dryly.

"Well that's natural. I'll get you something to take away the pain. Now the _re_introductions. Your mother, Colleen," he said gesturing to the blonde woman who was still clutching my hands. "Your father, Jim," he said pointing to the man who was gazing at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"When can she come home?" Jim asked the doctor who had gone back to looking at his handy dandy clipboard.

"Tomorrow, I believe. I think it's best to get her reacquainted with what she is used to as soon as possible," he commented. He then turned back to me and gave me that awfully fake smile. "You ready to go home?" he asked as if he was talking to a three year old. I just stared at him hoping he could see my sarcasm through my eyes. He waited a moment for an answer before shrugging and ushering Jim and Colleen out of the room. And then I was alone. Not any less lost than I had been when I had woken up.

* * *

><p>I crept out of the bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I looked nothing like my 'parents'. I was oddly pale, short, skinny, and my hair was purple. I stared into my own oddly purplish blue eyes. "Who are you?" I murmured.<p>

* * *

><p>So, yeah, the beginning is always shorter than the actual chapters because I'm trying to introduce the idea before diving completely in. Anyways I hoped you liked it. If you are braindead like me I'll let you in on the secret: the titan who lost their memory is Raven. OMG I KNOW RIGHT? I never would have guessed it either. Your welcome. Glad I could help.<br>So yeah, love you all. I'm sorry for starting another story when I can't even keep up with the ones I already have. But you know, people do stupid stuff. Look a Peter Griffin: he chose the mystery box over the boat (Family Guy reference. Sorry). Anyways... Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	2. Chapter 2

I won't lie, some of your guys' comments amused me. In a good way, of course! And thank you all who did leave a review, I appreciate it so much. It gives me motivation. So thank you. Now I don't plan to give anything away when I say this, and those who have read some of my other stories, know I kind of make everything up as it comes along, so let me start by saying, yes, the doctor did seem like a huge bonehead idiot, and maybe he was, _orrrrrrr_ maybe he was acting, and this is all some sort of ploy. I don't know. Just something to think about. Okay, so back on subject. Second chapter, much longer (fingers crossed) and hopefully it will get more interesting. And believe me, I haven't given up on any of my stories. They are still very much so being worked on. I just haven't had anything. . .um, solid? To post. But trust me, I have not given up. Anyways, thank you all for reading and being awesome. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **don't** own anything. Thanks a bunch,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I stepped into the house, unsure what to expect. Would memories come flooding back? Or would I still be left in the dark. . . I felt as clueless as I did when I woke up. I twirled a piece of my blonde hair around my finger. While I had been sleeping, they washed all the purple out of it, or at least that's what they said. I had a vague feeling that that wasn't right, but no evidence or memory to back it up.<p>

"Welcome home baby," Colleen murmured, leading me into the house. I waited. Nothing happened. No sudden eureka. Nothing. It was completely unfamiliar. "Nothing?" she questioned, watching my blank face, for some clue. I shook my head. She sighed. "Dr. Payne did say it would be a while. That's why he thinks it best you go to school tomorrow, get reacquainted with friends and stuff," she continued, smiling at me. I gave her a small nod. "Come, I'll show you to your room," she said decidedly, taking my hand as if I was five. Not wanting to hurt the poor woman's feelings, I let her. We entered a room with red carpet and white walls, with a black ceiling and glow-in-the-dark stars attached. Most of the stuff was either red, white, or black, but here and there were mismatched items, like the bright blue laptop, or the light purple beanbag, and so forth. I stepped in and still no memories came. I went up to the black desk that was cluttered with books and papers and picture frames. I picked one up and stared. Staring back was definitely me, though my hair was red in it. I was smiling, bright red lipstick and dark eyeliner surrounding my eyes, and there were two other girls, one a tan Spanish looking girl with dark eyes and full lips and dark curls resting around her face. The other was average looking, pale blue eyes, an upturned nose, and and straight light brown hair. They both were smiling like the three of us were having loads and loads of fun.

"Do you remember them?" Jim asked, startling me. I hadn't realized he had followed us in here. I shook my head.

"No," I replied quietly turning back to the photo.

"Those are your best friends. You've known them since you all were in third grade. That one," Colleen explained, pointing to the tan girl, "is Cecilia and that one," she continued, pointing to the brunette, "is Darla. They've been worried sick about you," she finished. She muttered something that sounded like "go just Tyler," but I seriously doubt that was what it was.

"You'll see tomorrow," Jim concluded. "We'll leave you to get comfortable," he said, taking Colleen's hand and pulling her out, leaving me to my solitude. So this is where I live. I never would have guessed it. I went to the closet door and opened it, revealing a huge walk-in closet. I stepped in and pulling the string from the ceiling turning on the light, illuminating all the colorful clothes I apparently owned. There were actually shelves for all my shoes, most of which looked like they would hurt. I fingered through the clothes, wanting something that wouldn't bring too much attention to myself, but everything seemed so bright and colorful. Did I like attention? Seriously doubtful, but who knows? Nothing has proven otherwise. I mean, my hair was purple. Not just highlights, but all of it. And in the photo it was red. Apparently I liked colors?

"We are thinking of ordering pizza," Colleen yelled in. Pizza. For a moment, I had thought I had remembered something, something to do with pizza, but it was gone faster than it had came. "for dinner. That good with you?" she asked. I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me.

"Yes," I yelled back, exiting my closet, and sitting on my bed. It looked like every teenage girl's dream room. . . so why did I feel so out of place?

* * *

><p><em>I was in a room with no doors or windows, just four white walls, white floor, and white ceiling. Everything was so white, it hurt my eyes. I looked around but there was nothing. I looked down at myself to find black clothes; black leggings and an over-sized black sweatshirt, neither of which could ever be found in my closet. I suddenly felt another presence, but no matter where I looked all there was, was white. <em>

_"Where are you? We are looking for you! Don't worry! We are on our way," a strange voice, definitely male, assured. While the voice didn't bring any memories back, it left my stomach with butterflies, and my heart beating fast. "We will find you! I promise!" he sounded like he was getting farther away._

"WAIT!" I yelled, my eyes opening to find me sitting up in bed, drenched with sweat. I was back in my room. The glow-in-the-dark stars seemed to mock me as I tried to get comfortable again. Just as I was falling back to sleep, Colleen and Jim burst through the door.

"Are you okay, baby?" Colleen asked, concerned.

"Fine. Sorry. Just a dream," I answered quickly, hoping they'd take the hint and leave.

"Oh alright," she said, yawning a bit. "Get some more sleep. School's tomorrow," she reminded before they vacated the room. _School. . . yay, _I thought dryly before letting myself falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Amy! Wait up!" someone yelled as I left the principal's office of the high school. I turned to see. . . <em>God what was her name again?<em>. . . Cecilia running up to me. "Amy, how do you feel?" she asked reaching me. Her dark, unreadable eyes searched mine.

"Lost," I replied truthfully, looking down at the schedule the secretary had given me. Cecilia just laughed.

"So it's true. You lost your memory. It's okay, me and Darla are in your classes, well, I'm in all of your classes, but Darla is a brainchild and is in a bunch of advanced classes. No worries, I'll be you guide," she assured, her tone laughing. I smiled as she linked her arm in mine. She almost reminded me of. . . of who? I couldn't remember. "Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm-"

"Cecilia," I finished.

"You remember me?" she asked excitedly. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, no," I responded, my frown deepening as her face fell. She quickly hid it with a smile, but I could tell she was hurt. "There was a picture of us in my room. Colleen told me your and Darla's names," I continued lamely.

"There is a lot more than one picture of us in that mess you call a room," she giggled. "Might want to get used to my beautiful face," she teased, making me grin. She certainly was something else.

"Amy!" a guy exclaimed suddenly coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. Completely on reflex, I elbowed him in the stomach and turned to fight him.

"Amy! Relax, its just Tyler!" Cecilia scolded, before turning to Tyler, who was staring at me like a kicked puppy. So that was Tyler. . . "Tyler, we all know she lost her memory. Don't scare her like that! We need to take things slow," she reprimanded, rolling her eyes. He nodded. Cecilia turned back to me. "He is your boyfriend," she explained. My eyes widened. Boyfriend? I had a boyfriend? That just didn't seem right. Nor did Tyler seem like someone I would date. He was obviously a football player, obviously shown by his Letterman. He had dark blue eyes, almost black and reddish brown hair that was messy in a 'I'm hot and I know it' way. He was tall, like really, really tall. But he just didn't seem like my type, not that I knew what was my type anymore.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down at my red wedges. Apparently, I didn't like how short I was. All I had was heels.

"It's okay. I'm willing to take it slow. Anything for you," he replied, taking my hand in his. "I'll see you at lunch," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched him as he walked away to class, willing any memory of him to return to me. None did.

"I'm his girlfriend?" I asked, still not sure how that happened.

"Yeah, and honey? Take advantage of it. Do you know how many girls would die to take your place as the quarterback's girlfriend?" The _quarterback_? I was dating the quarterback? "I mean, I wouldn't, you two are just so cute, childhood sweethearts and all, but be careful on who you let know that you don't remember him. If you remember, the girls here are like sharks and they'll snatch him away the first moment they get, and believe me, when you get your memory back, you won't like that. You two are like in love," Cecilia advised, before taking my arm again. "Come on, we don't want to be late," she warned, taking us to our first period. I tried to follow along, as she pointed out different people, but it was all so much. She laughed when I told her so. "It'll come back, don't worry," she promised. I sighed.

_Here goes._

* * *

><p>Chapter two everyone! Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, we'll see some of the other Titans next chapter, I hope. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<br>-DRA

p.s. I'm sick and bedridden right now, so maybe just maybe, I'll be able to update some of my stories. ~_Every cloud has a silver lining_~


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG SHE'S ALIVE! _Haha, yeah, I am. Sorry it's been like forever since I've written, but life. . .well, it keeps you busy, you know? So yeah, I'm supposed to be doing my homework, so my author's note will be short and simple. Love you. Sorry it has been so long. Forgive me. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still own nothing. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I quickly realized that almost all my classes were pointless. I knew everything they were trying to teach. It was irritating as hell. I had an inkling that I was only in those classes to be with Cecilia, which wouldn't surprise me. She had a bubbling personality that just drew people to her.<p>

I somehow made it through the day without anything really going wrong, though I practically clung to Cecilia, in my own 'I don't cling' way. She was like an anchor, holding me down in a world of high school that completely baffled me. And Tyler . . . He was like a puppy. I felt awful, but I couldn't stand it. The quarterback? And me? Inconceivable. He just didn't seem like my type. As ironic as it was, he just didn't seem strong enough, but not brute strength. His personality, he just wasn't . . . wasn't right for me. But Cecilia said we were in love, and maybe we were, and if that was the case, I shouldn't kick him to the curb, so I tolerated him.

It was impossible to think that I did this five days out of the week. I didn't even make it through the front door when colleen and Jim bombarded me with questions, expecting answers I couldn't really give. It took me practically an hour to detach myself and escape to my so called room, where I finished all my homework within a few minutes. I spent most of the night avoiding colleen and Jim, staying in my room, just relaxing. I'd just sit on my bed, cross legged, my eyes closed, and breathing deep. At some points I felt like I was floating, so lost in my own world. It was much more peaceful then sleep.

_I was at a beach. I felt the presence of a large building behind me, but couldn't turn around. I just stared out at the water. Someone was behind me, but I still couldn't turn. _

"_I'm getting closer! I promise!" the voice insisted, making my knees go a little weak. Who was that? I just wanted to face him, to see him. . . But I couldn't. I just couldn't._

_My head suddenly began to hurt, blinding me momentarily as I dropped to my knees. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out. I heard the guy cry out and I wondered if the pain was affecting him too. _

"_We will find you! I will find you!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, thankfully no screaming this time. What the hell was that about? Who was looking for me? Did I want him to find me? Did I even know him? Two nights in a row, the only two nights I remember, and the same voice . . . the same voice that gave my stomach butterflies . . . the same voice that made my knees go weak . . .

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, groaning. Why couldn't I remember?

* * *

><p>School passed by fairly quickly, me practically sleepwalking through my classes. Thankfully, Cecilia and Darla talked so much all I had to do was nod sometimes and that was it. And I had only seen Tyler twice: before school had actually started and at lunch. Wait, make that three times. . .<p>

"Hey Amy," he said blushing , coming up to me as I started to leave.

"Hey," I said halfheartedly.

"Why don't I walk you home," he offered, giving me a smile. I bit my lip, trying to fish for an excuse of why that was a bad idea without hurting his feelings. "Let me take your bag," he continued, easily slipping my backpack off my shoulder. I sighed.

"Thank you," I said politely as we started walking. He was just so nice. Too nice. It was driving me crazy! Slowly we put distance between the rest of the school and us, walking in silence. The roads were fairly empty, save one or two cars or the students driving home.

"Look Amy, I know you don't really have your memory back yet, but do you think maybe you wanted to hang out sometime, like see a movie or something?" he asked suddenly, as a loud motorcycle sped down the road in our direction. The noise at least gave me a moment to figure out the right answer. The motorcycle skidded to a stop right in front of us and its rider jumped off towards us. Tyler immediately stepped in front of me like he planned on protecting me.

"Raven is that you?" the guy asked, pulling off his helmet. My heart practically stopped. It was the same voice from my dreams. And . . . He was gorgeous . . . Black wavy hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through, a body that was barely concealed under the tight jeans, shirt and jacket they were under, muscles everywhere, a face structure of an angel, and then there was that voice. That seductive, caring, passionate voice . . . But I couldn't see his eyes because of dark sunglasses that were impossible to see through.

"Hey back off dude. Her name is Amy and you better leave her the hell alone," Tyler threatened. I tried not to roll my eyes. This guy could probably take Tyler down in two seconds. While Tyler had the brute strength of a football player, this guy looked not only strong, but smart and lithe.

"This has nothing to do with you, so I am asking you to step away. I am looking for a very good friend of mine and all I want to do is talk with, uh, Amy," he countered, his voice barely hiding its threatening undertone. It was so . . . sexy. And yet, familiar. . . The most familiar voice I had heard since waking up. Maybe it is because he was in my dreams._ I will find you_. He said he was searching for his friend, and yet in my dreams he said he would find me . . . I opened my mouth to tell Tyler to back down, but before I could, he dropped my stuff and lunged at Mr. Mysterious. Before I could even tell what was happening, the two were at each other. Surprisingly enough, for a moment, Tyler was holding his own, apparently more agile than originally thought. But that moment passed, and Mr. Mysterious had him in a fairly unmovable hold.

"Let him go," I demanded, finding my voice. Just because I didn't really want to date Tyler, didn't mean I wanted him hurt on my account. Mr. Mysterious stared at me.

"It is you," he murmured, but he looked confused. He let go of Tyler, who fell on his knees, and walked right up to me. "Raven?" he asked, but he didn't sound as commanding as he had. He sounded concerned and that scared me. My heart was beating too fast and I didn't even know the guy! And why was he calling me Raven?

"I'm sorry, you must b-be mistaken. M-my name is Amy," I countered, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering. I never stuttered . . . right? I didn't feel like someone who would stutter. What was it about this guy?

"No, no, no! I don't know what they have done to you, but your name is Raven. You are my best friend, my second-in-command, my conscience. We live in Jump City and we fight criminals and villains together, along with our other friends -" he insisted, but I couldn't take it anymore. What he was saying was ridiculous! Impossible! Almost as much as me being the girlfriend of the quarterback!

"Stop! Stop it! I'm not that girl. I'm sorry your friend is missing, but you have it all wrong. My name is Amy. Not Raven," I interrupted, my emotions more conflicted than they had ever been in the past two days. It was all this guy's fault. For a moment, he looked hesitant, like he would finally stop bugging me and accept the fact that I wasn't his missing friend.

"Please, listen to me," he began but his motorcycle suddenly blew up, black sparks flying off of it as it soared straight up before crashing back down a block of way. I knew my jaw was hanging open, but I was so in shock, it didn't matter. Mr. Mysterious, however, just turned back to me with renewed determination. "I knew it!" I exclaimed. And that was it. The last straw. It was too much, far too much. Quicker than I knew I could be, I stripped off the stupid strappy heels I had on and ran. Thankfully, the element of surprise gave me a head start, but I had no doubt in my mind that he could outrun me. I just had to be smarter. I heard began to race after me, and Tyler after him, before I made a turn, jumping over someone's fence into their backyard, and again over on the over side. Running down the thin alley, I turned again down another road. Before long, I had weaved my way in and out of the neighborhood so many times, I was hopelessly lost.

"That was smart of you. Get lost, have Colleen and Jim worried about you, oh, and while you are at it, some hot guy thinks you are his friend. Then add on the little fact that you can't remember a single goddamn thing," I muttered angrily to myself, sliding down a wall of some building that looked like all the others, and closed my eyes, trying to slow my beating heart. I don't know how long I was sitting there but the sun had gone down when I next opened my eyes. A small part of me wondered whether Mr. Mysterious was telling the truth, whether this whole story of Colleen and Jim being my parents and Tyler being my boyfriend was a lie, but it was a very small part. Fighting crime? Really? It was ludicrous. I felt bad for the guy, I really did, because he sounded like he really cared for his friend, but he was obviously trained and dangerous, and honestly, while I'm trying to regain my memory, he is what I need the least. And yet, if he really did live in Jump, why was he here? How did he find me?

"Oh, well that is just perfect," I continued sarcastically as I felt a rain drop fall, followed by another, and another. Before I knew it, I was drenched. I put my head between my legs and just sat there, letting the rain hit me. I felt someone's presence walk up beside me, before a jacket was put over my shoulders. Looking up I found. . . Tyler.

"Come on. I'll bring you home," he said, offering my his hand, which I took gratefully.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the bathroom, heading to my room while drying my hair. Hanging the towel on its hook, I sat down on the bad, trying to relax. Two days. Two days, and already all this had happened. Just my luck.<p>

I was about to turn off the light, when I noticed something strange. Getting up, I walked over to me towel, which was white, yet parts of it . . . they looked almost off white, kind of tannish, like something had rubbed off on it. I fingered my hair a moment before groaning. That stupid guy now had me paranoid and even more confused. Crawling into bed, I turned off the light.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry it has been forever since I've uploaded anything. I don't know how I feel about the end, but whatever. Can't keep vacillating on it. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<p>

-DRA


	4. Chapter 4

So, I was still in the zone and I finished the next chapter. You are so very welcome. No need to praise me. . . Well if you must, you can . . . Anyways, if you read any of my other stories, yes, I am still working on them, and no, I do not have anything worthy of being uploaded yet. Sorry. I appreciate all the support I've have recieved while writing this, as well as all the reviews. Thank you so much! Well not you. . . Yes you. You know who you are. You read this and yet. . . you didn't . . . review. GASP! It's awful, I know! That is why you should review this time. Yes! I am talking to you! REVIEW! Pretty please. But first. . .

**To **** RobRaealltheway ()** **:** I want to thank you first off for like almost always reviewing. It makes me happy. Second off, you really should just get an account because than I could just write an email to you like I do the other half of people who send me a good review. Now onto your actual review: Yes, she does still have her powers, that would've sucked had the gone away. And especially since she doesn't know that she needs to control her emotions, her powers are kind of out of her control. I wanted him to find her too, but I thought that would have been too predictable, and while predictability is nice sometimes, I like keeping people on heir toes. I have been trying to imagine her as a blonde ever since I wrote, and I am failing. But yeah. :) So there you go. Get an account!

Alright, I think that is all. . . Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Thankfully I saw nothing of Mr. Mysterious on my way to school the next morning. Maybe he took the hint and now would leave me alone. My first three classes passed uneventfully and it wasn't until the fourth one that anything unusual happened.<p>

"Excuse me? Mrs. Dether?" a voice on the intercom asked suddenly, interrupting her rant on something that supposedly was important. I was actually quite thankful for the break of her annoying voice.

"Yes?" the teacher asked dutifully, though she was clearly annoyed that she had to stop talking for something as trivial as the front office.

"Can you send Amy Reynolds to the front office? The guidance counselor would like a word," the voice continued, making me frown. I didn't really care for the guidance counselor. She reminded me of a bug, with her wide glasses and twitchy nose, and long arms. She just made me uncomfortable.

"She is on her way," Mrs. Dether answered, sounding bored, giving me a look. I sighed, standing up.

"Thank you," the voice said before beeping off.

"Mmm," was all that Mrs. Dether had to say. I began walking to the door before Cecilia spoke up.

"Maybe I should escort Amy there, because-" she began, but obviously Mrs. Dether didn't want anyone else missing her lecture.

"She'll be fine Miss Langston," she interrupted sternly, gesturing me to go on. I nodded and left the room, deciding to take me sweet time getting there. The halls were eerily quiet and empty as I headed down to the office. I was passing by the janitor's closet when suddenly hands appeared out of nowhere, pulling me in the dark, my last sight being a light exploding. I tried to scream but one of the hands was firmly over my mouth.

"We aren't going to hurt you," someone whispered in my ear, his hot breath making the hair on my neck stand up straight. Mr. Mysterious. Suddenly the light turned on and I stopped struggling. Four of the weirdest people were in front of me, one being Mr. Mysterious. The others were a large black guy with metal all over him, a guy whose skin, hair, everything was green, and a girl with flaming red her and green eyes.

"I'll admit it looks a little like her, but man, she is blonde and a little school girl," the black guy said to Mr. Mysterious. They had let me go, and now were all scrutinizing me. I would have tried to make a run for it, but Mr. Mysterious was there, and big black guy was blocking the exit.

"But look at her eyes, and the light? She still has her powers! This is definitely her. She blew up my motorcycle for god's sake!" he argued stubbornly. The green guy look pained.

"Dude, this is like Terra all over again!" he complained. Who was Terra?

"Not it's not, because we will get Raven back. She just needs to remember who she is. Whoever got her, apparently brainwashed her or something, even dyed her hair. Brainwashed everyone here I guess. A lot of effort, must be a pretty big plan," Mr. Mysterious continued.

"She still has her powers, that is a good sign," the redhead said, sounding like she was trying to be optimistic. I had to say something, get these freaks to leave me alone, something!

"Listen to me! I am not your friend Raven. My name is Amy, and I have no powers, whatsoever. So please, leave me alone," I begged, hoping at least one of them would see reason, even if Mr. Mysterious wouldn't. Instead they were all staring at me shocked… Well Mr. Mysterious wasn't. Instead he had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What did I tell you?" he questioned the other three.

"You were right. It's her. She sounds exactly the same. Maybe we could do a DNA test just to make sure though," the black guy conceded. Making my eyes widen. DNA test? With blood? Thankfully Mr. Mysterious objected before I did.

"Probably wouldn't work. We don't even know what her DNA would look like considering everything," he reasoned. Considering everything? What did that mean? He turned to me, his expression thoughtful. He crouched low in front of me, so we were at eye level with each other. "What do you remember?" he asked suddenly. I bit my lip.

"I remember waking up in a hospital bed three days ago. I have amnesia and the doctor said being immersed with all my surroundings like school and home and stuff would be best and he released me to my parents," I explained, surprising myself at how easily I was talking to him. Why did he have this strange effect on me? It couldn't be just because he was good-looking.

"Parents? Who are your parents?" he continued questioningly.

"Colleen and Jim Reynolds," I answered silently cursing myself for having no self-control. I just wished I could shut myself up.

"Raven, listen to me-" he began gently, but I was tired of hearing that name.

"My name is Amy! It is not Raven!" I interrupted frustratingly.

"You are wrong. Your name is Raven. You are a Titan, one of the originals. You save lives everyday. You are an empath, you are like obsessed with tea, blue is your favorite color, and on your father brought along the end of the end of the world, but you saved the day and defeated him," he rambled. Never breaking eye contact. He honestly believed I did all this. It was impossible. "Does any of this sound familiar?" he questioned hopefully, but I just shook my head.

"What about us? Do you remember us?" the green guy asked, his tone just as hopeful.

"No," I answered firmly.

"I'm BeastBoy, remember? Garfield? You hate my jokes?" he continued determined to make me remember him. I just gazed blankly at him.

"And I'm Starfire! Dear friend, please say you remember! We like to hang out sometimes. You've even let me meditate with you countless times. We switched bodies once! I's how we became friends! Do you not remember?" the redhead interjected, gazing at me hopefully.

"And I'm Cyborg! You are like my little sister! You and I make fun on BeastBoy all the time," the black guy said, getting his word in there too. I just stared at them, nothing they were saying ringing a bell.

"Raven," MR. Mysterious began softly, making my eyes meet his, though he was still wearing sunglasses. We were inside a dark closet and he was wearing sunglasses . . . "Please. You got to remember. We need you. I need you. Don't you remember me at all? I'm Robin," he said gently. He continued only loud enough for me to hear. "We have a bond. Please remember me," he begged, his voice practically a whisper. I almost did want to believe them, just so they would stop staring at me with those wide, caring, concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, feeling guilty, even though I had no reason to. All of their faces fell. Mr. Myst- or rather Robin as he introduced looked like I had just kicked him. I shouldn't have to feel this guilt. It wasn't my fault they had mistaken me for their friend.

"No! Not again!" the green one, BeastBoy, yelled before storming out of the closet. The redhead, Starfire, flew (yes, flew) out after him and the metal man, Cyborg, followed slamming the door behind him, leaving me and Robin alone in the closet. Even with it only being one against one, the odds were against me.

"I know it's you," he said quietly after a moment of just sitting there across from each other.

"But, it's not," I insisted gently. He shook his head stubbornly, running a hand through his dark hair.

"But it is! Your powers! How do explain that?" he continued, making me sigh and rub my eyes gingerly. "You, your powers, they blew up my motorcycle and that light!"

"Those were coincidences," I rationalized.

"I don't believe in coincidences, and neither do you," he said solemnly. "Why don't you believe me? Like you going to high school and being normal is any more believable than what I am telling you. You are not normal at all. You are unique and special and different and I need you to remember. Who else will keep me in line and stay up late with me and do all that you do? Why can't you realize you are so much more than this high school? You are hero, and a pretty damn good one too," he continued, talking more to himself, than to me. He looked so lost. I desperately wanted to comfort him, but I knew that if I did, it would only encourage him. I had to nip this in the bud.

"Look, I am sorry that you can't find your friend, but I promise, I am not her," I began gently and hesitantly. I bit my lip. "And even if I was her, how come everyone at this school knows me? How come Colleen and Jim know me to be their daughter? How come Tyler knows me to be his girlfriend?" I questioned, puasing when his head shot up.

"Girlfriend? That oaf is telling you your his girlfriend? Has he laid a hand on you at all?" he demanded, sounding angry. He sood up, his fists clenched. I stood up too, now wishing I hadn't mentioned Tyler at all.

"That doesn't matter! It is none of your business!" I insisted, now getting frustrated. "I am not Raven!" I repeated for what must have been the millionth time. Suddenly the bulb on the string above us blew up. I groaned.

"Another coincidence?" he asked sarcastically. I blindly tried to find the door handle, to no success. Suddenly light blinded me as Robin easily opened the door. I stumbled out, trying to move as fast as possible. I was about to take off, when Robin grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't," he began but suddenly there was an extremely loud boom and a few screams from near the front of the school.

"It wasn't me!" I yelled defensively. He just took my hand and took off towards the front. There was a huge gaping hole where the wall used to be. Crawling through it were some of the most ridiculous people I had ever seen. One of them was huge, looking to be purely made of stone. Another was a fat man with red hair and tin eyes. Another was a scrawny man in a white outfit and a light attached to his forehead. Another one was a little boy with green goggles, and another was a blue dude with a top hat. There was also a huge man that looked like one of those evolutionary posters, somewhere between human and ape. Lastly there was a guy completely covered up in a suit, a mask of a white skull with a red x slashed across it. Robin stiffened instantly.

"Cinderblock? Control Freak? Dr. Light? Gizmo? Mumbo? Mammoth? Red X? That's about the strangest group I have ever seen," The metal guy, Cyborg said suddenly appearing by us, Starfire and Beastboy right behind him. What type of names were those?

"X, doesn't seem like your type of crowd," Robin said to the guy with the skull mask.

"Come on kid, don't put me with them. I just wanted to see if it was true," he replied easily, his voice sounding to have been electronically disguised.

"If what was true?" Robin asked confused, stepping in front of me protectively, and unlike when Tyler did the same thing, I actually did feel safer.

"We all heard that Raven was here with no memory, no control over her powers, completely vulnerable," he replied. I sucked in a breath. If they all thought I was Raven . . . They did't seem like the good guys . . . "We are here for revenge."

* * *

><p>OMG! What will happen now? No, seriously. What will happen? Because have no clue. . . Lol yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Rate. Review .Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<p>

-DRA


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I'm going to keep my author's not a little shorter than usual because I want to address the reviews I received, mostly because I'm being to lazy to email everyone back. Also I want to thank everyone for all the support I have received on this story. All the reviews have only made me want to continue writing more. I have most of chapter six done, so depending on how many reviews I get. . . you get the picture, right? Okay, on to the reviews:

**To SladeRavenFan:** Thank you so much! I want to make sure that the people who do review, know that I appreciate and love all my reviews and that reading a good review can usually make my day. So thank you. :)

**To NotToAnyoneButMe:** I do love my cliffhangers. :D Anyways, interesting idea. Might just use it. :)

**To TheDreamChaser:** I honestly can't figure out who I feel worse for: Raven or Robin. Raven can't remember a thing and has to be stuck with everyone pressuring her to believe them. But Robin, he knows everythin, and he has to deal with his best friend not remembering him. Pretty sucky situations for them both. Interesting, I hadn't thought of pulling her into this... that's actually a pretty cool idea to think about. Hmmmm...

**To Smiles-X-Giggles:** Yay! While I allow anonymous reviews because I believe everyone deserves to give their opinion, it's easier when people have accounts because usually I just email them instead of bothering writing on here. I'm only doing it now because I am lazy. Sad but true.  
>In your review when you were like 'it IS just like Terra all over again... except the differences...' I cracked up laughing. Just thought you should know. :b<br>I like to have little humor bits here and there like that because when watching the show, stuff like that actually happened and I always remembered thinking how cheesy it was, so in my stories I like pointing out the cheesiness. :)  
>I do rather enjoy a jealous Robin. It spices things up, more fun. ;D<br>To be perfectly honest, I just put down a lot of villain names. I don't actually know hwy they are working together yet. In fact, I don't even know if they are working together. And I don't think I'm going to have Red X be 'out for revenge' like he said. I think he just said it to annoy Robin. I don't know why, but I've always loved Red X... maybe it is because he is so much like Robin and I've always kind of been a Robin fangirl. What can I say? :b  
>Tyler will be back soon and believe me, it will be interesting. :D But that is all I'm going to say on that point.<p>

**To 13RobertsChick13:** Love it. :) I've always leaned more towards a badass chick than a weak one, just the way I was raised, so there definitely might be some of that going on. :)

**To Xaphrin:** First off, thank you so much. I love comments like that.  
>Okay, about moving too fast... I agree. It's an extremely bad habit that I have with almost all my writing. I just ca't ever seem to find the right filler so I end up switching from one big thing to another. I will however, just for you :b, try to slow it down a bit, but no promises. The key word there is try.<br>Okay, so all I have to say is that I love it! I now have a great idea thanks to you, which I'm now really excited about, so thank you. :D

**To H8rOfToast8899:** Thank you so much! :) And yes it is, I seriously love them as a couple. Thank you, I always worry about whether I'm sticking to the characters enough, so I appreciate hearing that I am.  
>Oh the irony, my name isn't. :b I actually chose the penname after my friend and I watched this creepy video in which we decided I was like the creepy, evil red Alice and she was playful, ignorant yellow Alice. In one of my other stories, I made a character which I named Alice (because I love that name) and in one of the reviews, I was asked if she was based after me. I think my response went something like 'haha i wish.' Wow. I'm sorry. I realize I'm totally rambling about stuff that probably isn't that interesting. My bad. Anyways, thank you. :D<p>

**To VilaDeath:** Lol, it would make my day if you actually gasped when reading my story. I know there have been times when I am reading something and I'll gasp. Then of course my mom gives me a look before saying something sarcastic making me laugh. Or what's even better is when I read something funny and I'll burst out laughing but when I'm asked what I'm laughing about, I can't even describe it, so my family looks at me like I'm crazy. Fun stuff. Annnnddd, I'm rambling again. Gotta stop that. Thanks agian. :) Keep reviewing!

Okay, that was the last one I think. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own anything (except for the stuff I do). Thank you,

DeadlyRedALice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, an alarm went off in the school. I wasn't sure what the alarm was meant to tell people, whether we were to evacuate, hide, or what, but I instead used the surprise of the sudden noise, to take off in the other direction. Just turning around and running. I learned the day before, that running didn't really tire me out. I could seem to run for miles before I even began to breathe heavily. I kept running, until I reached the janitor's closet again, in which I ran in and shut the door behind me, sitting down against the door. I heard a multitude of footfalls travel past the door, as well as frantic talking, but it was actually students and faculty, not vengeful, evil guys. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding as I heard a familiar voice go by.<p>

"I really hope Amy is okay," Darla was saying concerned.

"Yeah, I hate that we are separated," Cecilia answered. Right then I burst out and fell into line right behind them. That both jumped when I tapped their shoulders. "Amy! Thank goodness you are okay!" she screeched latching on to me. I shrugged her off, mostly because she was causing a scene and also because I didn't want to be hugged.

"Give me your sweatshirt now," I demanded, frowning when I realized how rude they came off. She gave me a pouty look.

"You know this is my favorite sweatshirt. It was my daddy's," she complained. I just groaned. If they spotted me, if any of them spotted me, I was screwed.

"Please, there are some people after me for some reason and I need a disguise," I explained quickly. They both gave me a horrified look, but, dutifully, and thankfully, Cecilia stripped off her sweatshirt, handing it over to me. I swiftly slipped it on, pulling the hood over my face so only my mouth was in the light. It felt oddly comforting, hiding the way I was. I couldn't figure out why.

"Do you want to explain?" Darla asked, giving me a concerned look.

"Not really," I muttered. How was I supposed to tell them that this team of superheroes thought I was their missing friend and their leader left my heart beating faster than it should, and that I didn't know what to do anymore? I couldn't, that's how. As the herd of teachers and students neared the front of the school, I noticed that Robin and them were all gone. Including the bad guys. But what they left behind was a mess. Walls were in crumbles, floors were cracked as if they had been hit by a crater, a stale smell of smoke and burning seemed to circulate the air, and yet none of them were around. It almost worried me a bit. I didn't want those heroes injured, I just wanted them to leave me alone.

We exited the building when a few doors down a body was blasted through a wall onto the asphalt. It was that metal man, Cyborg. He stood up, seeming uninjured, but definitely very angry. He yelled something I couldn't understand before his arm transformed into a cannon and a blue blast shot out of it as he ran back into the classroom which was now missing a wall.

For obvious reasons, the whole school was dismissed early and we were all sent home, as quickly as the adults could get rid of us. I slipped out of my ridiculous heels, holding them tightly in my hand and ran straight there without stopping. I had assumed, or rather I had hoped, that it would be more relaxing at the house than being stalked by super-powered bad guys and, to be perfectly honest, super-powered heroes. Boy, was I wrong. My 'parents' wouldn't stop breathing down my neck, so worried they were about something happening to their little girl. It was making me claustrophobic.

I told them a little white lie, that I was going to take a bath, and finally escaped their threatening grasp. For a moment, a very scary moment, I thought Colleen was going to insist on coming in with me, just to keep an eye on me, but thankfully they released me into my room, alone. I immediately locked the door, going to the bathroom and turning on the water. I switched on some popular music that I didn't particularly life before turning off the water. Certain that Colleen and Jim were fooled, I went to the window, opening it quietly. I paused, making sure Mr. and Mrs. Overprotective weren't going to come barging in, then I pulled out the outer screen, making an easy opening to freedom. Outside it was beginning to drizzle, but it appeared a lot more inviting than my stuffy, too-perfect room seemed. I stopped before climbing out, remembering Cecelia's sweatshirt was still on me. She was hesitant to let me borrow it even though some men were after me. I'm pretty sure she would murder me if it didn't return to her in perfect condition. I stripped it off easily, throwing it onto my made bed. I contemplated grabbing another jacket but figured I wouldn't be out long enough for it to matter.

The random drops that hit me every few seconds were much more relaxing than taking an actual bath would have been. It just felt much more freeing. I began jogging, steadily picking up speed until I sprinting across the town. I imagined that this was how a bird felt after being released from its cage. The glorious feeling of actually being able to stretch your wings and just soar. Without wondering about your past. Without worrying about your present. Without fearing your future. It was bliss. After a while, I arrived at a beach. By now, it was raining harder and I honestly had no clue of where I was. And yet, I didn't care. I stepped into the sand, letting its tiny particles run through my fingers. The sky was grey and threatening, the waves choppy and dangerous, and the trees were bending at the oddest angles thanks to the wind. It was beautiful. I sat down and the wet sand and closed my eyes, not caring the slightest bit that my clothes were getting dirty and wet. I focused on the rumbling sound of thunder and let myself relax and let go of everything. Slowly the world around me seemed to disappear, leaving me in a peaceful place. A place without any troubles. A place without any sort of hot but crazy guys who think you are someone you aren't. A place where I could truly relax. Once again, I felt like I was floating, but something shook me out of my peace. I looked around, now back on the beach, almost drenched, realizing it was truly pouring now. I stood up, brushing myself off halfheartedly, before walking back in the direction I had come. I walked through the town, figuring I'd find my way eventually.

"Don't regret it even a tiny bit," I murmured calmly while walking aimlessly. It was true. Guilt was nowhere to be found. Passing by an alley, a small groan made me freeze in my tracks.

* * *

><p>Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<br>-DRA

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Just a little update! Chapter six is done. If I can get five more reviews than I will post it immediately after the fifth review. If not, I might post it sometime next week. Your choice. ;b<br>-DRA xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I was kind of hoping I'd be able to hold out long enough to get those extra reviews, but I guess not. Still, I did get nine reviews, which in my opinion is pretty damn good. Now all I'm asking for is a minimum of ten. Chapter seven is almost done too, so ten reviews and it will be up soon. Just saying. I'm being lazy again and I'm going to answer to my reviews on here again. Here I go:

**To ****H8rOfToast8899:** Thank you. :D And honestly, I don't know why the president would know who I was... but hey, I like the plan. Lol. But the mad hatter... now that I would love to have happen. I'm kind of obsessed with anything having to do with Alice in Wonderland. I don't know why, but it's true. :)

**To ****VilaDeath:** My mom already knows I'm insane, so its all good. :b And I know. I kind of want to change it back. But not yet. That's be too soon.

**To ****TheMaskedShuppeteer**: I couldn't imagine Robin coming in any other way. It just seemed so fitting. :D And thank you. Truth be told, I can't write in third person, never could, without that seeming choppy. And also I always want to know what they are thinking, how they feel about something, stuff like that, which is why I write in first person. So thank you. I always read third person stories that are really good and I'm like 'why can't I do that?' It's nice knowing I'm doing something right. :) Sadly no. I love Red, and there might even be a little something something, but nothing big. Rae/Rob one hundred percent. I love them together too much.

**To ****SladeRavenFan:** No twin, I promise. I haven't quite decided what exactly is going on yet, but I swear nothing weird like that is going to happen. :)

**To ****Smiles-X-Giggles:** No it did not bore me at all. I ramble about myself plenty. :)  
>Yes, your magical making-others-laugh skills definitely work through the internet D.<br>Oh without a doubt, I love the cheesiness. It's why I like putting it in my stories, because it is hilarious. :D  
>I know, we can't just wave the bone in front of him forever. Got to throw it to him once in a while.<br>I'm not a Red X fangirl per se, and I will always choose Robin over him, but I do like his charater and I like the different interactions he has with the team. He's just fun.  
>Things with Tyler are about to get interesting.<br>So, thank you a bunches for reviewing. I saw how long it was and I literally burst into laughter. I seriously love these types of reviews. So thank you. :)

Okay that's most of them. Also a shout out to **k.l.a.i.n.e. love**, **Pink**, and **crazynerd**. Thank you so much for reviewing! Okay, so... Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own anything. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly and cautiously I turned towards the source of the groan. My eyes widened in surprise to see Robin sitting against the wall, head in his hands. He was soaked to the bone but didn't seem overly injured. I hesitated. The larger part of me was telling myself to just walk away and not worry about it. Ignore a problem long enough, maybe it'll just disappear. Unfortunately it didn't seem that I would be listening to that part. Instead I walked slowly over to him and knelt down to his level, a foot away from him.<p>

"Robin?" I asked, announcing my presence. He jumped a little, his head whipping around to face me. I felt a tiny amount of pleasure that for once I had been the one to surprise him and not the other way around.

"Raven?" he asked hopefully. I frowned. Not how I wanted to start.

"Nope. Still just Amy. Sorry," I corrected watching his face fall a little. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the brick wall of the building.

"I know it's you," he continued stubbornly. "If nothing else, you are one of the few people who can actually sneak up on me." I just sighed before taking a seat next to him. I mean, why not? I didn't know where I was going, we were both drenched, and if nothing else, I knew he would protect me no matter what. So… why not?

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned after a moment of silence, the only sound being the light drumming sound of the rain falling. For some reason, I felt extremely calm and relaxed even when I was sitting next to a crazy (but gorgeous) guy.

"The hotel room was too," he paused searching for the right word. "cage-like," he decided. I gave a small chuckle. Almost everywhere felt cage-like in the last few days. Except when I actually am able to escape by myself.

"I know how that is, but what I really meant was why are you just sitting here against this wall?" I reiterated more specifically. I chuckled a little bit, closing my eyes and facing the sky, letting the rain fall refreshingly on my face.

"Oh! I had come to get coffee but the cafe was closed and I didn't really have anywhere better to go so I just stayed," he answered. I nodded. Another moment passed before I felt the need to speak.

"I'm sorry about your friend," I said quietly. He gave a dry laugh to that.

"I'm sorry about you too," he countered stubbornly. I playfully elbowed him, surprised out how easy it was to just sit and talk to him. I wanted to scold myself for being so... laid back about being alone with him, but it was hard not to. It felt comfortable. And it felt . . . right.

"What is she like? Your friend?" I asked surprising myself. Where had that question come from? Robin seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before responding.

"You-" he began but I instantly stop him.

"Would you please just say she?" I pleaded, tired of him stubbornly not accepting the fact that I was not this Raven girl. He sighed.

"Fine. _She_ is brave and smart and funny, in her own sarcastic way. She is loyal and kind and powerful. She can heal just as much as she can fight, and believe me yo-she is an amazing fighter," he rambled admiringly. He was staring off into another world it seemed as he described her. A small part of me almost wanted to believe that I was this chic, because she sounded pretty awesome. And to have such loyal friends? To know that they would fight for you no matter what. Even when they were wrong… "She is the only one on the team who has ever seen my eyes," he said as an afterthought. He seemed to wait for my reaction, but I didn't see how it was that big of a deal.

"They are just eyes," I interjected dryly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"They are not just eyes! They are my secret identity," he explained as if that was obvious. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they are just eyes," I teased lightly, but now I was a little curious. What did his eyes look like? I bit my lip.

"Easy for you to say, you don't wear a mask. You don't have a secret identity," he countered, making me frown again.

"You did it again," I said stiffly, staring straight ahead.

"Did what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Acted like I was her, but I'm not," I answered evenly. He sighed. I waited for him to start arguing, start trying to convince me that I was her, but he didn't.

"Sorry," he murmured. My eyes widened, surprised he didn't fight back more.

"Hey Robin?" I questioned, taking a glance in his direction. He nodded waiting for me to continue. "Since you already think I've seen your eyes-" I began.

"You want to see them," he finished as my cheeks turned bright red. I turned away to look out at the street, avoiding his gaze. "Okay," he answered easily, making my head turn to face him. He was being so chill about it.

"Really?" I questioned, startled. After all the fuss he made about his secret identity, he was just going to let me see his eyes like it was no big deal?

"Of course. Like you said, you've already seen them," he replied reaching up for his sunglasses. I almost wanted to stop him. He was about to show me something very intimate, but only because he thought I was his friend. It seemed wrong and mean, if I let him continue. I should stop him. But I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was too curious. And then I was drowning in blue.

_The explosive ticked off its last second before the two of us were blown back by its force. I coughed, weakly standing to my feet, waiting for my vision to focus again._

"_Robin? You okay?" I called out, trying to keep my balance. A hit, so close up, isn't something you easily walk away from. I heard a groan come from a few feet away, but I couldn't see anything from the residue smoke._

"_I have been better," he grunted sarcastically, his voice scratchy. He cried out and I heard a thump, probably him falling back to the ground._

"_Where are you? I can-" I began worriedly, squinting to catch a glimpse of him through the smoke._

"_No!" he interrupted hastily._

"_What do you mean 'no'?" I asked, surprised and even a little annoyed. He was blasted off his feet, but he wouldn't let me come heal him…. Like that made any sense…._

"_Raven," he started wearily. "My mask is gone," he explained finally after a moment of silence. My first reaction was shock. My second however was much more realistic._

"_You are kidding me right? You are on the ground, most likely with broken bones, but you won't let me come heal you, because you don't have your mask on. Am I hearing this right? Robin, we have been teammates for years now. Years! What does it matter if I see your eyes? You know about my past, which is my biggest secret. I've trusted you with things I never thought I'd be able to trust anyone with… Ever! And you care if I see your eyes?" I argued angrily. He was being completely irrational. You would think after all these years…. "So here is the deal: you either tell me where you are, or I am going to have to go through the trouble of using my powers. Your choice." Silence ensued, but I thought it best to give him a moment to think about it. I heard him sigh somewhere in front of me._

"_Follow my voice. I think I'm only a few feet away. I'll make sure you don't go too far," he began. I started walking forward slowly, testing the ground around me so I wouldn't trip and fall flat on my face. "Raven, I won't let you fall," he promised, as if reading my mind. I realized none of my usual barriers were up in my mind, so for all I knew, he was reading my mind._

_I finally stumbled upon him, as if we were playing a failing game of Marco-Polo. He was on the ground, propped up on his elbows, a fair good-sized gash above his eye, and from what I could sense, bruises all over. But that wasn't what had instantaneously caught my attention. No, what grabbed my attention was the blue that washed over me as his eyes met mine. I don't think I had ever seen such a deep blue, such a beautiful blue. It honestly left me speechless for a moment…._

Suddenly I was back in the alley with Robin, his gorgeous blue eyes looking concerned as he leaned over me. Had I fallen down? Wait, I had been sitting… I was so confused. And now my head hurt. Like a lot.

"Raven are you okay?" he asked, his breath tickling my cheeks as he blocked the rain. He was close, too close. I needed air. I needed to get away from him. I needed normal. I pushed him off of me, wincing as I sat up too quickly. "Raven?" he asked again, reaching out for me. It was too much. He was too much. All of it was too much. He needed to get out of my life before … I don't know. Before something bad happened. He was too confusing, too intoxicating, too, too, too much. I don't know what had happened but whatever that vision had been, it hadn't been mine. It was impossible. I stood up quickly stumbling a bit. He caught me, still trying to help. But he wasn't helping. He was making everything so much harder.

"Don't touch me," I yelled, wrenching myself from his arms and running. It seemed that that was all I ever did. Run. But when I had so much to run from, who could blame me. I heard him yell after me but he was smart enough to not chase me down. I had a feeling he would win, but apparently he was going to be nice and actually leave me alone.

I somehow managed to find my way back to the house, and crawled in through my window, fixing it back up, hiding all evidence of my breakout. It was clear that neither Colleen nor Jim had been in to check on me. I sighed in relief before heading to the bathroom, changing the music to something classical, turning down the volume, stripping out of my soaked attire, and slipping into the lukewarm bath. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax. Maybe Robin wasn't the problem. Maybe I was the problem. I kept pushing the world of Amy away: Colleen, Jim, Cecelia, Darla, Tyler. It would make sense that I could trick myself into thinking there was even the smallest possibility of … that … when I couldn't accept the truth. Colleen… no. Once again, my mindset was all wrong. Not Colleen, but Mom. And not Jim, but Dad. And Cecelia and Darla? I had to accept them as my best friends, because they so clearly are. No wonder my memories refused to come back. My mind refused to let myself believe in them. And Tyler. My supposed boyfriend. No, still wrong. My boyfriend. No supposed. I needed to believe if I ever wanted my memories back. I looked to the sink where my cell phone was laying. I kept getting texts from Cecelia, Darla, and Tyler and for that reason alone I never carried it with me anywhere. Another thing I had been doing wrong. Instead of embracing my life, I had been pushing it away.

"Time to start embracing," I muttered, reaching out of the water for my phone. Grabbing it, I ignored all the texts waiting for me and went straight to contacts, scrolling down until I found the name I had been searching for. Before I could second guess myself, I clicked call and held the phone to my ear, listening to the first ring. That was all it took.

"Amy?" Tyler asked in surprise. His tone was hopeful.

"Yeah, hey. Um, I was curious if that, um, date offer was still on the table," I questioned, trying to keep my tone light. For a second, Tyler didn't respond, probably confused by my sudden change of attitude towards him.

"Absolutely!" he then exclaimed excitedly. "When were you thinking of? Tomorrow?" he questioned excitedly.

"Tomorrow is great," I said, agreeing and trying to not be difficult.

"I'll pick you up at six and we can grab dinner, okay?" he checked, making sure that was all good.

"Perfect," I answered, only glad that I didn't have school tomorrow. I'd have until six to mentally prepare myself.

"See you tomorrow then," he said softly, saying his goodbye.

"Until tomorrow,"

* * *

><p>Lol, oh Raven. You take one step forward and then three steps back. Oh well. Anyways, remember, only ten reviews and the next chapter will be up sooner! So just click the little button below! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<br>-DRA


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much! I got those ten reviews, and because of that, here you go: chapter seven! I'm going to let you all go straight to the story and I'll reply to my reviews at my A/N at the end of the chapter. All I have to say is one thing: Enjoy.

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>I cleared my throat and knelt next to him, examining how bad off he was. "You seem to have sprained your ankle, cracked three ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and have too many bruises to count," I analyzed, feeling it all out, gaging how intense it actually was by his expressions, which were unusually open and free. I couldn't stop gazing at him every few seconds, taking in those eyes that he hid from everyone. They were stunning.<em>

"_What? That's it?" he joked, chuckling lowly. His eyes seemed to droop a bit as his injuries began to take their toll._

"_Oh no you don't. You got to stay awake," I scolded, shaking him a bit. He blinked groggily up at me._

"_How come you aren't injured? I mean, I am really glad you aren't, but -" he mumbled up at me. I pushed some of his hair out of his face, granting him a small smile._

"_Half demon, remember? I don't get hurt easily, at least not physically. I'm going to start with your ribs. I'll try to make sure you don't feel anything," I promised, my magic glowing white as my hand hovered over his abdomen. I pressed down and began fixing him back up._

"Amy!" Darla yelled suddenly, knocking me out of whatever it was I had going on. Both her and Cecelia were looking at me oddly.

"Have you heard a word we've said?" Cecelia questioned, putting her hands on her hips and giving me one of those 'just try to lie to me' looks.

"No, not really. I just got distracted. I'm sorry," I replied honestly. I was not, however, going to tell them what I was distracted with. It seemed that even if I ran away from the actual guy, he was determined to haunt me.

"It's fine. Really. I'm sure you are just getting pre-date jitters," Darla offered, giving me the perfect excuse. I nodded silently. As part of embracing my life, I invited Darla and Cecelia over to help me get ready. This was definitely not my forte. Not to mention, that with all my weird visions, I'd get absolutely nowhere without them. I don't think I had seen Colleen more thrilled than when she opened the door to my two friends.

"Come on. Let's get started. We will start with the dress," Cecelia interjected, walking into my closet and turning on the light. I groaned.

"Why must it be a dress?" I asked, allowing Darla to drag me in after her. I had managed to find enough pants to last me since I've been awake, avoiding all the. . . 'girly' stuff I had found. Heels I could deal with. A dress? Not so much.

"Because," she replied simply.

"Because why?" I pressed, wanting a real answer.

"Because you'll look cute in a dress!" Cecelia exclaimed.

"_You are such a cute little nurse," he joked suddenly, sounding a little loopy. I ignored the small blush that came on my cheeks and focused solely on healing him. "Especially when you smile," he continued, giving me a little grin himself. "I like when you smile. It makes me want to smile," he went on, sounding now a little nonsensical. Part of me knew I should shut him up, before he said something he would regret later, but he was being so cute. I just couldn't stop him now. "Is that your real hair color?" he questioned suddenly, giving me a lopsided grin. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing right then and there._

"_Of course it is my real hair color. Why wouldn't it be?" I retorted softly, a few giggles escaping me. Did he really see me as the type to dye my hair? I mean, let's be realistic here. I keep it cropped short just to avoid having to actually do something with it, and yet he thought I would dye it every few weeks. It was preposterous._

"_Well, it's kind of surreal, very pretty purple," he mumbled, reaching up and fingering a strand of it. I blushed even more. "I like it," he said sounding so young. He yawned then, his eyes drooping a bit._

"You should wear this one!" Cecelia exclaimed, once again, bringing back my focus from, well, whatever it was I was focused on, back to her. I dropped the strand of hair I had been absentmindedly twirling around my finger and examined the dress she was holding out to me with distaste. While the color was quite beautiful, it was strapless and probably didn't even reach the middle of my thigh. The color, however, was a gorgeous deep blue of the ocean. A small part of me wanted to put it on, just to see how it would look. Instead, I made a face to them and turned to find some pants. "Come on! At least try it on," Cecelia begged, jutting out her bottom lip at me. Darla did the same.

"Pretty please?" she pleaded, widening her eyes, trying to look more innocent. I glanced between the two of them before sighing.

"Fine," I conceded, snatching the dress out of her hands and slipping into the bathroom. I was about to close the door when Darla stopped me.

"Wait!" she yelled, sticking her foot in the door.

"What?" I groaned, opening it back up. Darla stood in the doorway holding up a strapless bra, waving it in front of my face, a smirk on her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her before taking the garment and once again, this time succeeding in, closing the door. I heard the two of them began to talk quietly on the other side, the only words I could catch being 'matching', 'perfect', 'adorable', and 'shoes'. I closed my eyes and took a calming breath before stripping out of my clothes, switching my bras, and shimmying into the blue dress. Zipping it up, I glanced in the mirror. It was beautiful. It really was. But it wasn't . . . it wasn't me. It rested on my cleavage, showing just enough that it made me feel scandalous, even though it wasn't that bad. As I suspected, it did not reach my mid-thigh, instead a couple of inches above it. But the color . . . It brought out the blue in my eyes. Then it had a silver rhinestones line right below my chest, only accentuating what I had more. It also cinched in at the waist, showing off how truly tiny it actually was. It was tight, tight enough to show off my curves perfectly, as well as being tight enough that I didn't have to be worried that it would slip down. But . . .

"Are you dressed yet?" Cecelia asked impatiently through the door, making me twist to face it in surprise. I sighed, giving my reflection one last look.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to change back. I don't think I like it," I replied, already reaching for the zipper. The door swung open, and Darla slapped my hand away.

"Oh no you don't! Not until. . ."

"_Oh no you don't," I muttered sending a surge of power through him like a spark of electricity. He jolted back awake, seeming more alert._

"_What was that for?" he groaned._

"_I can't have you falling asleep and slipping into a coma, now can I, Boy Blunder?" I asked teasingly, finishing up with his ribs and moving to his ankle. I fixed it easier than I had the ribs and moved to his shoulder._

"_But why not?" he pouted, wincing as I gently prodded his shoulder. It was even worse than I originally thought._

"_Because you are Robin. Can you imagine the uproar, I would have to deal with if I came back with you in a coma?" I explained dryly, smirking a little bit. He gave dry chuckle, rolling his eyes._

"_Sometimes I wished I didn't have to be Robin," he murmured honestly. I met his eyes concerned. He wasn't actually looking at me, his eyes kind of dazed as if he was off in his own world._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned slowly, wondering whether he even realized he was talking to me._

"_The responsibility and expectations can drive a person mad," he answered, his eyes returning back to normal and giving me a look full of . . . something. I couldn't quite figure out what. "I'm lucky I have you. You keep me sane," he said, making me blush and look away. Quickly and before he could realize what I was doing, I relocated his shoulder back to its proper place with a sickening crack. With his uninjured hand, he grabbed my arm, squeezing it as if that would alleviate the pain. I had to give him credit though, he didn't cry out at all. I ignored the fact that I was starting to lose all feeling in the spot the he was holding, glad that I could be here for him. _

"_Oh come on. I'm not the only one keeping you sane. What about the rest of the team?" I questioned, figuring that if I could keep him talking, it would be less likely that he would go unconscious. _

"_You are kidding me right?" he asked through his ground teeth, giving me a pointed look. _

"_Of course not! What about Cyborg? He-" I began insistently._

"_He is a vital member of the team, but he in no way helps my sanity. I love him to death but we butt heads way too much. Too much testosterone. Next?"_

"_Starfire is-"_

"_A wonderful person, an incredible friend, and an essential teammate. Still doesn't help keep me sound of mind. She is too nice. I can't count on her to keep me honest. Want to try again?"_

"_Beastboy-"_

"_Really?" he questioned, not even going to argue his point. I sighed._

"_You are right. I don't even have an argument for him," I admitted, finishing up healing his ankle. I moved to his face which had that large gash above his eyes, as well as the fact that his cheek was turning purple. "I still don't see how I help though," I murmured, running a hand gently across the bruise. I began healing it, keeping my eyes trained on my hand so I wouldn't have to look into those eyes of his._

"_Really? You don't? Because I do. Raven, you are the only reason I'm not in some institute for the mentally insane. Do you know anyone else that keeps me in line like you do, or stays up late with me, or does all that you do? You are my conscience, my backbone, my strength, my sanity. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he rambled. "That wasn't supposed to make you cry," he said a little laughingly, wiping away a tear I hadn't even realized I had shed. _

"_You won't lose me. I promise," I said, meeting his eyes, giving him a small smile._

"_I'm holding you to that,"_

"Amy, are you okay? What's wrong?" I looked up surprised, meeting Cecelia's eyes, realizing I was crying.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't what came over me." I said quietly, not wanting to share what really happened, wiping away the tears quickly.

"It's probably just nerves," Cecelia said, though by the look in her eyes, it didn't seem like she believed herself.

"Right. Nerves," I answered, letting all of us pretend to believe that.

"Now let's keep getting you ready," Darla said, trying to break the mood. "Oh, and you're wearing the dress," she continued, giving me a look.

"Fine,"

* * *

><p>What did you think? Any good? Once again, ten reviews, and the next chapter will be up as soon as it is written. Now onto the reviews:<p>

**To Twiheartlover: **Thank you. And truly, I wish I could promise that I'd would review consistently and be good about all that but unfortunately, I am no stranger to writer's block. In fact, he visits quite a lot, and he likes to stay for a while. Sad but true. So I do what I can. :) Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing.

**To TheMaskedShuppeteer: **I'm glad you enjoyed it, eve nif it was a bit short. In general, my chapters do tend to be on the shorter side. I don't know why, it just happens that why. Sorry. But I'm glad you like the memory and I hope these were good too. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**To Alexis Fowl: **None taken, though I am a little curious now to why not. I just decided to do it because of how ridiculous it was to think about and because I thought that it would make sense because they would want her as far away from her true self as possible, See where I am coming from? Anyways, I still plan on having a fight scene so no worries, and believe me, I don't plan on making Red X evil. In fact, in my opinion, he just said that to Robin to annoy him. There might be a little something between him and Raven, but if so, it will be little. Personally, in my opinion, there is no competition, because Robin would always win. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! :D

**To SladeRavenFan: **I agree with you, I really do, but it wouldn't be very interesting if she just remembered and all was good. And sorry, I can't give you any spoilers because there are no spoilers to give. I don't actually know yet what exactly happened. I mean, I have a vague idea, but definitely nothing concrete enough to tell anyone about. So, sorry. :) And trust me, I try to make sure that even if I don't get all the reviews I want, that I at least try to update sometime in the next week. I don't always succeed, but I do try. Anyways, thanks for the review! :)

**To wolffie. lover: **I honestly do not know. Probably not anytime in the next few chapters, however, there will probably be more flashbakcs, mostly because they are fun to write. :D Anyways, thank you for the review!

**To ingenium posse: **I am so glad you liked it! Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**To k.l.a.i.n.e. love: **I'm glad you enjoyed the memory. I hope its continuation was just as good. And well, the date will be ... interesting. And Robin will be ... interesting. So I guess it will be interesting. ;D

**To Koobalt: **I'm glad! I hope it was to your liking! :)

**To Smiles-X-Giggles: **Nah, I'm the same way, so no worries. In fact, I am usually worried that I talk about myself too much, but some things I guess just can't be helped. :D Exactly! We can't just keep each other amused. :b  
>Omg, I just wen and saw 'Mirror Mirror' yesterday with some friends and in it the prince takes a potion that makes him act like a puppy. The point is, when you said that, that was immediately what I thought of. It is freaking hilarious really.<br>I'm the same way. The second the topic becomes about the Teen Titans ... BAM! I can't be shut up. :D  
>Make it as long as you want! :D<br>I'm glad somebody else thought it was logical too. I was worried that it would be too OOC for him, but I really wanted to put it in.  
>I want to give him a hug too. The only problem is, I don't think i'd ever let go, so that's probably not the best idea. ;D And I'll think about her talking to someone about it. It's a good idea. :) Might just do exactly that.<br>The date will be ... interesting as will Tyler and Robin. But no more. Can't give it all away. ;)  
>Lol, I probably would have updated just for you. :D<br>Okay, so I literally about died when I saw that you had favorited all my Teen Titans stories. You are freaking awesome. I just thought you should know. :D

**To Angelic Toaster: **I am so glad you enjoyed it. I hope that this chapter was just as good. Thank you for reviewing. :)

Well that's all of them. Thank you all so so so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. :') Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own anything. Thanks.  
>-DRA<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, chapter eight! I just want to thank everyone so much for understanding and reviewing and just being wonderful in general. I couldn't have any better readers. I seriously love you all. Okay, my replies to reviews:

**To ****Cool Bubblegum:** Thank you so much! I'll even ignore the fact that you don't like RobRae (HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?) because you gave me so many stars. I like stars. :D And honestly, if you had gone through the effort of putting in ten reviews (and I hadn't gotten a writer's block), I probably would have posted it, no joke. :) Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing!

**To ****SladeRavenFan:** Raven is most definitely in denial. She can't seem to believe that everyday her life consists of fighting bad guys and doing magic, etc. And anywayas, it'd be no fun if she actually believed everything. So yeah. Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and thank you for understanding. I loved reading peoples comments after I posted my A/N. The support was much needed and much appreciated. So thank you. :)

**To ****Xaphrin:** Thank you so much. I try to keep it flowing, make sure the flashbacks don't make everything choppy, because they are really fun to write. And I haven't forgotten about them, I just haven't decided what I want to do with them yet. ;) Thank you for reviewing! Means a lot. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy!

**To**** Twiheartlover:** She'll start remembering bits and pieces through the flashbacks, which I love to write, but she probably won't believe it for a while and won't remember completely for a while. And a kidnapping you say... interesting. I appreciate the idea nad review! Thanks!

**To ****Smiles-X-Giggles:** I like freaking love you. You are just wonderful. I'll start with the first review: I just loved that first sentence. It made me smile. Not that that has anything to do with anything. I just felt the need to say it.  
>It is freaking hilarious. I would definitely advise seeing it. It is really lighthearted and just a fun movie. :)<br>I freaking love Richard Grayson. He is definitely my favorite Robin. I mean, even in Young Justice, he is just so . . . sexy. Which worries me that I can think of a twelve year old like (that's how old he is in YJ), but I can't help it.  
>I don't know. . . as much as I love RobRae, if I had the chance, I'd probably kidnap Robin and force him to fall in love with me. Nbd.<br>Virtual hugs work for me. :) I mean jsut the other day, my friend virtually pinched my cheeks... twice.  
>Even if I am writing, you are still awesome!<br>I'll warn you right now, this isn't the whole date. Just didn't turn out that way, though it was intended to be it all originally. And I glad you like the flashbacks. I love writing them. I feel like it adds... I don't know, depth to the story. You know?  
>I was like giggling like a crazed fangirl while writing dopey Robin.<br>That was the whole point. To show more of why he is so determined to get her back.  
>Robin really is just so appealing, as you say it, in every possible way. And every impossible way. He is just... wonderful.<br>Okay that was the first review, onto the email: I was just going to delete the author's not then post the chapter, so I don't know how that works. And also, thank you. I really appreciate all of that. And I probably will take you up on that offer. It is always nice to have someone to discuss ideas with. And anyways, I do love longer messages. :) I don't want to take up too much space (I failed), so I'm going to stop here. Thank you so much you wonderful person! :D

**To ****ziandra:** I totally understand. Instead of a journal though, I have the time type them really quickly on my phone or ipod. I have so many, little stuff here and there, it's quite funny. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing! Oh and thank you for understanding. For the time being, my writer block has dissipated. Everyone's kind comments definitely helped that. :)

**To ****Fight 4 Randomness:** Thank you for the constructive criticism.

**To ****ingenium posse:** At the moment, I still see him as human. That might change, but for now he is human. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**To ****13BrokenHearted13:** Thank you for understanding! I like the dark side idea. Very interesting. :D

And a big thanks also to **Koobalt**, **Ouran-Lyoko-Girl**, **Alexis Fowl**, **The Amethyst Eyes**, **Pink**, and **izzy**.  
>I love you all. I do not own anything. Thank you,<p>

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"And done!" Darla exclaimed, finally stepping away to examine me, along with Cecelia. They hadn't let me anywhere near a mirror in a while, so they could have totally been making me into a clown and I would have no idea.<p>

"Come on," Cecelia said, offering me her hand. I stood up a little wobbly, the heels much too high for my taste, especially on carpet, but I had given them full control of my look, so I'd have to deal. They helped me into the bathroom, closing the door so I could look at myself in the full-sized mirror hanging on the back.

"Wow," I breathed, taking it all in. They had somehow managed to curl up my hair into little ringlets, pulling the brunt of it up, out of my face, with a clip, while still leaving a couple curls down and playful. They had also managed to give my eyes a smoky look with black, blue, grey, silver, and white eye shadows, making my eyes pop with the eyeliner they chose. A light blush rested on my cheeks, making my cheekbones much more prominent, and my lips were painted a dark red, a gloss over them making them shine in the light of the bathroom. Rhinestone earrings hung delicately from my ears, matching the dress perfectly and the sliver shoes, that made me taller than my two friends, just completed the look. I never would think of myself as someone who is vain, but I was sparkling and beautiful. Well, not me exactly. More like the Barbie me that Cecelia and Darla had created. So I wasn't beautiful, but the doll they made out of me was.

"All in a day's work, my dear," Cecelia said, smirking at me before looking at the clock. "Tyler should be here soon. Try not to zone out like you did with us, okay?" she advised, making me frown. While her tone was soft, the words bothered me. How could I explain to her all that was going through my head? I couldn't.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the two girls squealed in delight.

"He's here!" Darla whispered excitedly, the two of them basically pushing me out of my room.

"Amy, dear, Tyler is here!" Col- I mean, Mom yelled in, her own voice barely concealing her own excitement. She and Jim practically threw me out at my date.

"Try to be back by midnight," J- Dad said before closing the door. And then it was just me and Tyler, standing in front of my front door, neither of us quite sure what happened.

"Ummmm, yeah," I said, knowing one of us had to say something.

"You look amazing," he offered, gazing at me. I blushed, feeling uncomfortable. He cleared his front, looking at the closed front door and then at the road behind us. "Since it was such a beautiful afternoon, I figured we would walk," he continued. I looked at the colorful sky as the sun was setting and had to agree that it was quite beautiful. "I hope that is okay," he confirmed nervously. I nodded.

"It is fine. We should probably get going, though," I advised. He took a step towards the road, before stopping and offering me his hand. I hesitated, but ended up taking it. He led me away from the house, onto the tree lined road. Not a lot of cars were driven around here, so practically nobody used the sidewalks. We walked in silence for a little while, the whole time, me trying to figure out what to say. I kept coming up blank for ideas.

"I'm really glad you decided to do this," Tyler commented awkwardly. I mean, what am I supposed to say to that? Me too? Instead, I just nodded a bit, hoping that that would satisfy him. He didn't seem to notice. "The restaurant we are going to, usually is out of reservations a week ahead. It's the nicest place to eat here. Anyways, I have a friend in there, who managed to get us a table," he continued, probably just trying to fill the silence. I nodded again, seeing as he was plenty happy to keep talking, not really noticing that I was beginning to tune him out. My thoughts involuntarily shifted to Robin and his friends. How could they actually expect me to believe their story? It was impossible. _No more impossible than you holding hands with the quarterback_, a little voice inside of me pointed out. I ignored it, now extremely conscious of the larger hand engulfing my own. I had to force myself not to let go. It just felt weird. And yet almost familiar. Familiarity was good sign though. Maybe if I dug deeper into that familiarity, I could make myself remember something.

I closed my eyes, letting Tyler guide me, and focused on the feeling of my hand in his. He was so much bigger than me, bulkier, looming over me. And his hand was enveloping my own…

_I watched the two of them, my face devoid of any emotion. I stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Robin and Star were on the couch being flirty and couple-y. For some reason it made me… frustrated._ You know why… _I ignored the stupid little voice. I managed to pull my eyes away from them with some difficulty. Instead I trained my eyes on my tea, which was now cold. _

_Cyborg was in the kitchen as well, sitting on a countertop, finishing up his lunch. Thankfully, it didn't seem like he noticed the direction that I kept glancing in. He took the last bite of his food, throwing his plate into the sink on top of all the other dishes. I put my cup of tea down, letting my arms hang at my sides, now examining my nails. Anything to keep me from looking at them. _

_My gaze flashed back towards the couple as they stood up and left the room together. I just stood there, my eyes not being able to tear themselves away from the closed door. Suddenly, a hand took mine. My head snapped towards the hand, finding it connected to an arm, which was connected to a body. I met Cyborg's eyes and saw sympathy in them._

"_What?" I asked, my usual calm tone a little edgy. _

"_You were clenching your hand so tight, your knuckles were turning white, and soon you were going to draw blood because your nails were digging into your skin," he answered gently. I looked down at my hand, now in his, and realized that only now were my knuckles returning to their original color, and suddenly I could feel the sting from where my nails were close to breaking skin._

"_Oh," was all I could say. I looked out the window to avoid his caring gaze. The sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky, not a single cloud in the sky. It was way too nice of a day. _

"_Look at me, Rae," he commanded gently. Hesitantly I met his eyes. He was the only one I didn't mind calling me Rae, at least, when he was serious. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you one hundred percent, okay? You are the best little sister a guy could have, and what kind of brother would I be if you felt you couldn't talk to me?" he questioned, giving me a little smirk. I gave him a small smile in return, turning and leaning against him, my hand still enwrapped in his. I tried to think of what to say, how to put what I was feeling into words, but I couldn't seem to. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know, that if you ever decided you wanted to, I am here for you," he continued, making my smile grow a smidge. _

"_You're awesome," I murmured quietly, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of knowing he was there, looking out for me. He chuckled a bit._

"_I know,"_

"Here we are," he announced, shaking me out of … I didn't even know what to call them anymore. "Hope the walk wasn't too long," he continued, sounding a little apologetic.

"Not at all," I responded, being completely honest. That little walk was nothing. Hardly even a warm-up.

"Well, let's get seated shall we?" he said, letting go of my hand to open the restaurant's door for me. I took a calming breath, trying to rid my mind of the haunting superheroes, though to no prevail. One face seemed to refuse to leave my thoughts, and for once it wasn't Robin. No, instead, Cyborg's concerned and caring face when he had talked to me in the janitor's closet. When he had tried to convince me I was like a little sister to him. closed my eyes, willing the image to go away. "They have our table ready," Tyler interrupted, making my eyes shoot open.

"Follow me," the waiter said, sounding a bit bored. I walked a step behind Tyler, heading to the table. It suddenly dawned on me that the date wouldn't be over for at least another one to two hours. In that time, I would eventually have to talk._ This is going to be a long night_...

* * *

><p>Okay, so originally, this chapter was going to be the whole date, but because I added in the flashback, I decided against it. I hope you all enjoyed it.<br>-DRA


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! I got so many reviews, I seriously love you all. Sorry it took so long. Because so many people reviewed, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. I will respond to the reviews at my bottom A/N. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do** **not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Two cokes please," Tyler said, ordering for me as well.<p>

"Actually, can I just have some tea?" I asked instead. The waiter nodded and left to put our drink orders in. I felt Tyler's eyes on me. "What?"

"Since when do you drink tea?" he questioned, making me frown. "You always used to want Coke," he continued, making me feel like I screwed up. Again.

"But weren't you . . ." I began, trailing off. I was wrong. Tyler had not been the one who had said anything about tea. That had been . . .

"_Your name is Raven. You are a Titan, one of the originals. You save lives every day. You are an empath, you are like obsessed with tea, blue is your favorite color, and on your father brought along the end of the end of the world, but you saved the day and defeated him."_

My cheeks heated just thinking about him but I quickly tried to get him out of my head. He was not making it easy. I mean, let's face it: ignoring the memory loss, the hero complex, and everything but his looks, he was still pretty unforgettable. I could try to convince myself that I wasn't a tiny bit attracted to him, but that would be a big fat lie. It was like physically impossible to not be attracted to someone who looked like that. Of course, add in the hero thing to the mix and the hotness goes up another level. Then there is that voice: caressing, melodic, passionate. It was enough to make any girl turn to putty. But then there was the memory issue. And his stubborn inability to recognize the fact that I was not Raven. Huge turn off. And suddenly I was back down to Earth.

"Have you figured out what you want to eat yet, miss?" the waiter asked. I blinked, realizing both him and Tyler were staring at me expectantly.

"Amy?" Tyler questioned.

"Pizza?" I ordered, though it came out more like a question. Tyler frowned, as did the waiter.

"There is only a pizza kid's meal . . ." the waiter trailed off.

"That's perfect," I answered, handing up my menu, which the waiter took hesitantly, glancing back at Tyler who was staring intently at me. The waiter left, leaving me alone to finally meet Tyler's eyes. His expression was confusion, like he had no idea who I was or what I was doing on a date with him.

_I looked at him down my nose, a single eyebrow rising at his state._

"_Ew," was all I managed to say. The changeling stuck his bottom lip out, giving me a very ridiculous pout-ish glare. I somehow managed to keep my expression blank, though inside, I found it all very hilarious. _

"_Robin couldn't have sent someone nicer?" Beastboy whined, slowing pulling himself to his feet, the grey goo he was covered in determined to keep him on the ground._

"_Sorry to disappoint. I'll leave," I said dryly, turning on my heel. A small whimper escaped from the back of his throat before he could stop himself. I allowed myself a tiny smirk as I glanced back at him over my shoulder. He was looking at me, eyes wide, unsure what to do. Without warning him, my eyes flashed white as my power coursed out of me and all the slime slid swiftly off of him, freeing him of his gooey prison. No longer weighed down by his binds, he stood at his full height, now taller than me, making my smirk disappear, a miniscule frown replacing it. In a spontaneous growth spurt, Beastboy had officially left me to be the shortest of the group, all four of them taller by at least a head. And all the guys loved to hold it over my head. Literally. I rolled my eyes, and jerked my head to tell him to follow. He fell into step beside me, actually having to slow his stride so I wouldn't have to speed up. It was actually really nice, but there was no way I'd tell him that. _

"_So everyone else is out?" he questioned, watching the police take whatever that goo monster had been away to jail. It had been a new offender, and hardly dangerous, so Robin had assumed BB could take it on alone. But then he had beeped me, basically asking me to clean up the mess. Typical. _

"_Cyborg is still out somewhere with the Titans East, and Robin and Starfire disappeared hardly ten seconds after you left," I answered, trying to keep my voice stoic and emotionless. _

"_Oh. So what have you been up to?" he continued, peppy as always. _

"_Well I had been working out, but then our wonderful leader called me telling me I needed to pick up a certain team member," I answered, sarcasm seeping into my words unintentionally. Beastboy turned a little pink. _

"_Sorry. We can go back to the tower, if you want to, that is," he said, trying to be good. I sighed, stopping to see where we were exactly in the city. _

"_Well now I'm hungry," I began, my eye seeing just the place I wanted. I turned back to him, actually having to look up to meet his gaze, though I could still easily beat him in a stare-off, but whatever. "Pizza?" I asked, already knowing the answer, taking a step into the street, swiftly going across the way to the team's favorite pizza place. _

"_Dude! You must have read my mind," he joked, a big smile on his goofy face, as he beat me there. We got a table, ordered our drinks, a tea for me and lemonade for him. We ordered just a plain cheese pizza pie, and then sat, sipping our drinks, waiting for the food. I felt his eyes on me and looked up from my steaming cup to find him looking at me oddly._

"_What?" I asked, waiting for some snarky remark about something or another. Then I could give some sarcastic retort back and it would be all good… But he surprised me. _

"_You are wonderful," he said simply, his voice void of his childlike tone, making me recognize how much he has matured since when the team first got together. I opened my mouth, trying to find the words I wanted to say, for once finding myself speechless. He gave a small chuckle, his eyes twinkling at me. "Just take the compliment and say thank you," he teased, making my mouth snap closed. I looked back to my tea, silence settling for a moment. _

"_Thank you," I said finally, keeping my eyes on my tea. He leaned back into his seat, eagerly eyeing the pizza that had just been put in front of us._

"_You are very welcome," he finished, snatching up a slice and chowing down._

"What?" I asked, suddenly realizing Tyler had been saying something. I shook the thoughts of the green hero from my mind and tried to follow what my date had been saying.

"You just seem really distracted. Are you feeling okay? You are acting a bit strange," he said nervously. I blinked again, my mind going slow. I was so confused. About everything. I opened my mouth, though I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but it ended up that right at that second the waiter came. He placed the small pizza in front of me, some noodle thing in front of Tyler, asked if we needed anything else, and then left. I picked up a slice in silence and bit into the cheesy goodness.

"_Why do we fight so much?" he asked after wolfing down two more slice, as I bit into my first one. I didn't understand how guys could eat so much. And then Starfire had multiple stomachs, so she ate just as much as they did. And once more I was the odd one out._

"_Because you are annoying and I have a low tolerance for annoying people?" I answered without even thinking. He laughed, downing his lemonade in one gulp. I raised an eyebrow, but I couldn't help it when the tips of my lips hitched up a smidge. _

"_One day. No arguing. We will go out, have some fun, without driving each other crazy. You up for it?" he challenged, smirking in a way I am pretty sure I had taught him. He leaned forward, his eyes daring me to accept. I leaned forward too and stuck out my hand to him._

"_You are on, but let's make it more interesting. The first one to start arguing has to take the other's dish duties for a month," I said, waiting to see if he would back down in fear of doing dishes. He hesitated, but smirked more and grasped my small hand in his larger one. _

"_Let's do it," he continued, still holding my hand. He jumped up, threw down the cash for the lunch and took off dragging me with him to wherever it was he wanted to go. I followed behind, having to keep up with his pace, trying not to laugh. _

"Dessert?" the waiter asked, making me realize I had absentmindedly finished all my pizza. Tyler saw my blank look and sighed.

"Just the check," he said solemnly. We sat in silence until the waiter brought the check, Tyler paid and we got up to leave. We walked down the street in complete silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well this was . . ." I trailed off, not sure what adjective to use in this situation.

"Awkward," he finished, chuckling a bit darkly. I felt guilty, not being able to overcome my stubborn certainty that we were not meant to be. And then those… visions! I didn't know what to do at all.

He took a turn I didn't remember and we stopped in a playground, which was barren of life. I absentmindedly sat on one of the two swings there, kicked off my god-forsaken heels, and began to lightly rock myself back and forth with my toes as my anchor. Instead of taking the swing next to me, as I had thought he would, Tyler stood in front of me, gazing down at me with an expression somewhere between longing and sadness. He bent down, one hand on the swing's chain, the other going to my hair.

"You have a leaf in your hair," he said, giving me a small smile while pulling it out. His face was very close to mine, only inches away, his warm breath tickling my col cheeks. Suddenly his lips were on mine, soft, gentle, and slow. I could practically hear Cecelia and Darla saying 'awww'. And yet, I felt nothing. No spark, no fireworks, no sudden romantic memories of my time with him . . . Nothing. I pulled away, looking down at the ground. This couldn't just be a bad mind set, I didn't feel anything. I would have felt something. Right? Oh, I didn't know anymore! I didn't know what to believe! Tyler rigidly stood up straight, making me realize how bluntly I had rejected him. He turned, prepared to walk away.

"Tyler, wait," I pleaded, jumping up and grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry," I apologized, not quite sure all that I was apologizing for. Maybe it was for not trying harder to make what we had, work. Maybe it was for the fact that I couldn't actually find what we had. Either way, I was sorry. I was sorry that I couldn't seem to remember.

"It's not your fault, Amy, but try to understand where I am coming from. My girlfriend wakes up with no memory, at all, even of me, and no matter what I do, she keeps pushing me away," he ranted gently, even though I could sense his frustration under his soft words. I opened my mouth. But he held up a finger. "Amy, my heart is yours, you should know that, but I'm tired of waiting around for you to remember, and I am sorry if that is inconsiderate of me, but it is hard. Come find me when you're ready," he finished, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving me in shock. I left myself stumble back to my seat on the swing.

"Well, that backfired," I muttered, easily finding the irony in what just happened. For the first time snce I woke up a couple of days ago, I was actually attempting, in my own way, to make things work. Instead, he sort of "dumps" me until I get my memory back. I just couldn't win, could I? I thought about going back to my house where Cecelia and Darla were waiting for all the juicy details that I wasn't really in the mood to give. So I stayed. I just sat there, stalling until I would have to return to the house. A low chuckle sounded from my left, making me freeze.

"Somebody looks lonely," a voice from the darkness under a tree teased. Initially I thought it was Robin, but it was uncharacteristically sarcastic, and slightly robotic, lacking the caressing undertone that Robin always seemed to have.

"Who are you?" I questioned in his general direction. He chuckled again, his laugh deep and throaty, giving me chills. He took a confident step forward into the light of the street lamp. My breath caught, my heart leaping into my throat. He was that masked guy who had mentioned revenge. He took another step closer to me, making me stiffen, frozen like a deer in the headlights. "I'm not her! Raven, I mean!" I managed to get out, finding my voice. He just shrugged, not believing me. Why wouldn't anyone listen to me? I willed myself to get up and run, but my legs refused to listen as well. Before I knew it, he was close enough to touch. He reached out, fingering one of my stray curls, twirling it around his fingers.

"You know, surprisingly enough, I'm digging the blonde hair. Never would have been able to imagine it, but you work it. However, I'd want it go natural again if you joined me," he said easily, only making me even more confused. Join him? He had said that he wanted revenge on Raven, but now he wanted her to join him? It made absolutely no sense!

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice steady. His thumb brushed my cheek, making me flinch.

"You are special. With your powers and my skills and connections, we could live on an island that we own, surrounded by piles mile high with money and gold. We'd be set for life. And, you would never have to see those stupid Titans again, or this dreary little town. What do you say?" he explained, leaning in even closer.

"What about what you said about wanting revenge against Raven?" I continued, still trying to remember how to move my legs.

"Oh that? I was only saying that to annoy Boy Wonder," he replied easily, shrugging it off like it was nothing. It was at that moment I realized he was absolutely insane. I nodded slowly, getting a tiny bit of my courage back.

"One problem. I. Am. Not. RAVEN! I don't even have powers!" I explained, rather loudly, glaring into his masked eyes. He chuckled. Again.

"Of course. You are right," he said sarcastically. "But if you change your mind . . ." he continued, trailing off. "I must be on my way, but you'll be seeing me again soon," he said. Before I could even realize what was happening, he had lifted his mask above his lips, pressing them swiftly to mine. Then he was gone.

_"Okay. I'll admit it. That was actually fun," I said, hard to keep a smile off my face. I looked up at the Tower as we approached it, happy to be home and ready to take a shower after such a busy day. _

_"It was, wasn't it? It's because I'm awesome," Beastboy said, puffing out his chest a bit, his expression somewhere between a goofy smile and a cocky smirk. I couldn't help it. I laughed. _

_"So you are doing dishes right?" I questioned. It had the exact effect I wanted it to. _

_"What? No! I haven't argued all day! That is not even fair!" he complained, his eyebrows furrowing together. I laughed again, my eyes twinkling as I looked into his. _

_"You just did. Sorry. Dishes are yours," I reminded, smirking. Before I could understand what was happening, he had bent down and kissed me. It was gentle, soft, and quick, and it left me standing there, eyes wide, not sure what to do._

_"Sorry. I just had to do that at least once. And I figured we were having such a good day, there was no time like the present," he explained, and then he went inside the Tower, leaving me alone and still in shock._

"What the hell just happened?" I muttered to myself, only then realizing I wasn't frozen in place anymore. But now that I wasn't paralyzed, I felt no need to go. "And why is everyone kissing me?" I questioned out loud, plenty frustrated. It wasn't until silence followed that I realized how loud I had asked that. Masked guy . . . what had Robin called him? X? X was probably laughing at me hidden in some shadows. I leaned my head back against the swing's chain and closed my eyes. I heard someone run closer before stopping a few feet away. I opened my eyes to find a wide-eyed Robin staring at me. Speak of the devil.

* * *

><p>Reviews-<p>

**To Fight 4 Randomness:** I won't lie, when I first read it I was kind of offended and upset. But after a little while, I went back and read it again, and I understood better, if that makes sense. But it really is fine.  
>I am a terrible editor. Like really bad. I figure, I wrote it already, I don't want to read it right afterwards, looking for mistakes. And I don't have a Beta for this story.<br>That is so weird. I can't imagine Barbie as a Barbara.  
>The new paragraph thing . . . Is that a bad thing? o.O<br>I live with two perfectionist, so I understand. That has just never been who I am. Thank you.

**To ****Smiles-X-Giggles:** Fine. We can both just be wonderful and awesome. :)  
>Forget about Young Justice, they totally screwed up the second season, skipping years into the future with no characters and shit. It made me so angry. I only watched the first episode. Then stopped.<br>I love Robin. I want a Robin plushy! My life would be complete.  
>Robin and Starfire... I know they definitely dated, I just don't know what I want them to be like now, you know?<br>So, the date turned out differently then I originally intended, but oh well. I like the flashbacks.  
>A shorter reply on my part... Sorry. Love your reviews! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!<p>

**To ****I'm home:** I was not trying to hint at Beastboy being a stupid/useless character at all. In fact, I love Beastboy, just not with Raven. But I hope this chapter made up for any hints you believed there were. Thank you for reviewing!

**To**** krazieneko:** Honestly, I haven't decided who has done this yet. Haven't decided about the news spreading fast part either. The hair has just been able to stay blonde mostly, only a little bit rubbing off that first day. I love writing the flashbacks, because I love writing her interactions with the other Titans. I get that complaint a lot, about chapters being too short. I don't purposefully make them short, but if it takes me this long to put up a short chapter, can you imagine how long it would take to write and upload a long chapter? I actually don't know where she is. Or why it is so strange there. Haven't figured that part out yet. Thank you for all your reviews! Hope this meets standards. :)

Also a big thank you to **SladeRavenFan**,** twiluvergaga**,** Keepmovingforward2**,** emmagination**,** Midnight72955**, **DarkPrincess411**, **WoNdY Alice**,** LEPrecon**, and** Waterpokemon **for reviewing as well. Seriously, every time I get a review it makes me so happy. So thank you. :)

Hope everyone liked this chapter. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.  
>-DRA<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, so can you guys believe this is chapter ten? It's so exciting! Usually I try to make the (10/20/30/40 etc.) chapters special, but I wrote this one before I realized we were already at the tenth chapter and I didn't really want to rewrite it, so it isn't exactly. . . special. As always, thank you so much to all who reviewed. You guys are totally awesome. My replies are at the bottom. But anyways I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I hope everyone had a happy fourth of July. Mine was fantastic, in case anyone was wondering. Yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Robin just had to appear at the most inconvenient times didn't he? He just stood there for a moment, his mouth slightly agape, and I knew behind his mask, his blue eyes were wide. His expression made me slightly uncomfortable and I was already uncomfortable enough in the stupid dress.<p>

"What?" I snapped, still not happy thanks to that X dude. One normal, uneventful day. That's all I want. Just one.

"You, you're, the dress, y-you," he stuttered, causing me to raise my eyebrows. This was the first time I had seen Robin so . . . flustered. It was actually almost cute. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't in the best of spirits, and his wide-eyed gaze was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, it is a dress. Haven't you seen one before?" I retorted sarcastically. I stood up. His arrival made leaving so much more appealing. This was the first I had seen of him since he had revealed his eyes to me and it was still too weird. I felt like I had been let in on a secret only because I cheated, and it was making me slightly guilty. Okay, maybe a little more than slightly. As hard as I tried to ignore it, the guilt and uneasiness wouldn't seem to leave me alone for more than five minutes.

"Well yes, but not on you," he answered, sounding more like himself, no stuttering this time. He was still kind of gawking and there was a tiny, barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. "You look amazing," he complimented, making it my turn to blush. He was making it hard to stay angry . . . Then I remembered X, and how screwed up my life was thanks to Robin and his friends. The anger flared back up, like adding fuel to a fire.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. Robin frowned, his brows furrowing together.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Either he was a damn good actor, or he was honestly confused. I straightened up, my bare feet firmly planted on the ground, my anger taking control. It pushed away my guilt and confusion, replacing it with more fury.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled, my voice echoing in the deserted area. Robin now seemed nervous and kept glancing around as things began to vibrate. I had not known that earthquakes happened here, but considering that the ground was not splitting open, I ignored the tremors. "Answer me!" I yelled, bringing his attention back to me. He just stared at me for a moment with concern before answering.

"I want you to remember," he answered, sounding surprisingly cam and sincere. His answer, however, made me want to laugh, and not in the good way. He wanted me to remember. Tyler wanted me to remember. I had thought that I had wanted to remember. If I remembered, then, I would be me again, right? But what if my mind was trying to send me a clue? There must have been some reason I didn't remember. What if I didn't want to remember? And another thing! I was tired of everyone telling me what to do, what to remember! None of them understood. Not a single one of them.

"What if I don't?" I asked, the words coming out somewhere between a yell and a hiss. Surprise was evident on his face. I was surprised as well. Surprised with myself for actually saying what I felt, even though I didn't believe that that was how I should be feeling.

"What?" he asked, taking a cautious step closer to me. Suddenly the quake increased in strength, actually making him stumble a bit. Surprisingly enough, I was still standing solid, the quake not affecting my balance.

"Everyone keeps trying to force me to remember whatever it is they want me too, but there has to be a reason I don't remember anything!" I yelled, winds beginning to pick up to near storm levels. "Nobody asks how I feel or what I want! They just tell me how I should feel, how I used to feel. What I should want and what I used to want!" I continued, letting it out, all my frustration over my stupid situation. Robin stood up straight, seemingly determined, and walked over to me quickly, before another tremor could knock him over. Taking hold of both my arms, his eyes bore into mine.

"What do you want?" he yelled over the wind, which was now at roaring volumes. Suddenly the quake stopped and the wind died down. I just stared at him surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you want?" he asked again, softer this time, though his eyes were afire. What did I want . . . Nobody had ever asked me that. I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out the answer. I had longed to be asked this exact question, but now that I had been, I was having a hard time actually deciding what I truly wanted. I took a deep breath.

"I want to be left alone," I answered quietly after thinking for a little while. Almost instantly his hands left my arms, making my head snap up. His face, which had always been open to me, was blank. A single tear spilled from under his mask, running down his cheek.

"As you wish," he said softly, his voice pained. He then turned and walked away, being the third boy to leave me completely confused and alone that night.

I slid into the steaming tub, listening to the hushed whispers of Cecelia and Darla in my bedroom. I had come home in a bit of a daze and somehow avoided all the questions I knew everyone wanted to ask me. I closed my eyes and slid deeper into the tub until it was nearly up to my chin.

"_Been looking for you,"_

"_Well you found me," I replied dryly, not turning to see who it was. Even if I had not recognized his voice, which was next to impossible, our bond let me know whenever he was near. At one time I had been tempted to get rid of it. It was weird having someone know how you were feeling almost always. But when I had mentioned severing it to him, he looked at me like I was insane and had asked why in the world I would do that. And I never considered getting rid of it again. I kept staring at the waves, which kept drawing closer to my spot on the beach. _

"_What happened today wasn't your fault," he reminded. I shrugged, inside knowing that if I hadn't flubbed up, that little boy wouldn't be in the hospital. "It could have happened to any of-"_

"_I don't want to talk about it," I interrupted. He walked up, standing next to me. _

"_Why are you out here all by your lonesome?" he questioned. I felt his eyes watching me, but I just continued staring at the waves. _

"_I want to be left alone," I answered simply, my monotone voice sounding empty even to me. _

"_No you don't," he argued easily, plopping himself down next to me. My head swiftly turned to face him. My eyes met his masked ones and my heart skipped a beat. Stupid heart. A small knowing smile graced his lips as he watched me. Instead of saying anything, I just turned back to the water, going in and out with some kind of rhythm. "Raven, you don't want to be alone," he continued, his voice gentle. I blinked, already knowing that if I wasn't careful, I would start crying. "And you don't have to be," he finished. I couldn't contain them. Tears spilled down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, and in another situation, I would have probably pushed him away, but all I did was rest my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. _

"_It was my fault. I should have been paying better attention," I argued into his shirt. _

"_People make mistakes, Raven," he murmured into my hair. "If it hadn't been for you, that little boy wouldn't even be alive right now. Nobody blames you. In fact, his mother asked me to tell you how grateful she was to you. I'm serious Raven. Nobody blames you, but you," he continued, his voice soothing, slowing my tears a bit. I thought about what he said in silence, listening to the waves. He let me cry myself out against him and when I finally couldn't cry anymore, I untangled myself from him, standing up, putting distance between us. _

"_Thank you," I murmured, wrapping my arms around myself. It wasn't the same. _

"_Anytime," he answered, smiling up at me. _

"_Though I must say, you don't listen very well," I teased, trying to get myself away from this serious conversation._

"_That's because I know you. You didn't want me to leave you alone, and we both knew it," he explained, his tone joking. _

"_What if I had meant it?" I asked seriously. And here I was, thinking I wanted to avoid seriousness._

"_If you really didn't want me around, I would go. But I'd rather it not come to that," he answered simply, turning back to the water. I watched him, his chest going in and out with the waves. _

"_I don't think it will,"_

"You still alive in there Amy?" My eyes shot open.

"Yeah," I yelled through the door. I sank even lower, sighing. "But just barely," I whispered.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

To** krazieneko**: I'd love to answer your question about length, but I honestly don't know. It could probably go on for quite a bit longer. Really can't say. I don't mind at all. I write first because I love to, and second for other people to enjoy. :)

To **SladeRavenFan**, **Waterpokemon**, **H8rOfToast8899**, **Ouran-Lyoko-Girl**, **13BrokenHearted13**, **Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead**, **black angel's wing**, **Angelic Toaster**, and **bluetoneofblack09**: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support and kind comments. I appreciate it so much!

Hope everyone enjoyed! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.  
>-DRA<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

So, I know it has been quite a while, and I am super sorry about that. To make it up to all of you, I tried to make this chapter a wee bit longer than my other ones. I really liked how it turned out, even though when I started the chapter, this was definitely not what I originally envisioned. So anyways, I'll answer my reviews at the bottom A/N. Once again, sorry for taking forever. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>A whole day passed with no irresistibly good-looking guys coming up to me telling me I was a superhero. No football players tackling me, telling me I was their girlfriend. No parents hovering, asking if I remembered yet. No villains ready to exact their revenge, or, I guess, runaway with me. Nothing. It was like, after days of nonstop inspection, they all decided to ignore me. For once, I was just a normal girl going through a normal school day with normal classes and normal friends and normal everything. And it was weird. It didn't feel . . . right. I had spent every moment since I awoke trying to be normal and it finally happened. . . Maybe ignore wasn't the right word. 'Ignore' implied that I <em>wanted<em> to be noticed, which was far from the truth. For once, I could take a moment and just breathe without having to worry about my every move being scrutinized. But as moment after moment passed, my gut was telling me that I had somehow screwed up. Really bad. Again.

Saturday morning, I snuck out my window and found myself wandering downtown. I watched my feet as I walked, the hood of the sweatshirt I found, up, blocking my face from the rain and from other people walking around. I paused in front of the Sugar and Spice Coffee Shop, but I couldn't figure out why. I started walking again but almost immediately stiffened, recognizing where I was now. I turned slowly to look down the alley next to the shop. It was that spot a few feet away Robin showed me his eyes... I felt an undeniable ache in my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned angrily, hissing under my breath. "You wanted all of them to stop bothering you, and they did! Be happy!" I continued to myself before turning all the way around and walking away. My pace slowly began to quicken and before I knew it I was running. My hood had flown off and I was slowly getting soaked, but I didn't care. I didn't care that being in the rain was probably going to make me catch a cold. I didn't care that I was finally free of quite a few certain people. I just didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the wind in my face and my feet pounding on the pavement. Concrete turned to dirt as I neared the beach, and then I was on sand. I pulled off my shoes, not caring as I dropped them on the sand and left them there as I walked towards the water. I closed my eyes, tilting my head up, letting the rain wash over me.

_I swam another lap, letting all of my worries flow out of me with every stroke. At the edge of the pool, I went under, the water running off me as I came back up._

_"Raven?" a hesitant voice asked from the doorway. I looked up at Starfire, waiting patiently to see what she wanted. A tiny bit of guilt crept in me as I pulled myself out of the water, to sit on the edge. If I was honest with myself, I had been avoiding Star, which wasn't too hard since she was hanging out with Robin 24/7. "Are you mad at me?" she asked innocently, making my guilt grow._

_"Why would you think that?" I asked monotonously. I grabbed a towel in an effort to dry myself off, though it was really to just give me something to do and somewhere to look._

_"Well it seems like you don't like being around me anymore," she answered solemnly. If only it wasn't Starfire. I could easily avoid any of them with no guilt to be heard of, but Star... She had a way of making me regret it all with a single look._

_"Of course I like being around you," I said evenly, my voice sounding hollow even to me. I sighed, my guilt finally overtaking me. "Do you maybe, I don't know, want to hang out or go shopping or something?" I asked, resigning myself to the idea. She surprised me though._

_"I would prefer if we meditated, if you don't mind. I have definitely missed our meditations," she said, making my guilt double. Why was she so nice? Why did she have to be so likable? I forced myself to meet her eyes and swallowed._

_"I'd like that," I replied, my voice involuntarily cracking._

I opened my eyes, sighing. Why couldn't anyone seem to give me the truth? I looked down only to find that I was, in fact, drenched to the bone, my loose clothes sticking to me like glue. Sighing once again, I turned away from the water and walked back to where I had thrown down my shoes. They were ruined by the rain, not that I really cared. Apparently the old me really liked her shoes, but instead of seeing them as an accessory, to the new me, they were just a necessity. One that could easily be filled with comfortable shoes and not the evil contraptions I apparently used to favor.

"_Azarath Metrion Zin-" we chanted only to be interrupted by the one person I had been avoiding most of all._

"_Raven? Starfire? Are you guys in there?" Robin called through the closed door, following his courtesy knock. The door started to open just as I answered back with an even 'no'. It bugged me how everyone just came into my room now. It had been a long time since anyone was afraid of what might be lurking inside, mainly me. It was foolish to think that my room was harmless, as there were plenty of dangerous objects precariously placed around on shelves, on the floor, on my bed. My sense of organization had somehow got worse, especially lately now that I didn't spend as much time in the common area. _

_I kept my eyes closed as I head Robin walk closer to where Star and I were floating calmly. _

"_Star, I didn't expect you to be in here. Took us a while to figure out where you might have gone," he said, making me realize how long it has truly been since Star was here. I kept my eyes closed. "Beastboy was looking for you," he continued. I heard her gracefully straighten up, her feet meeting the floor. I kept my eyes closed. "He should be in the training room," he went on._

"_We should do this more often," Star said, her hand brushing my arm. I kept my eyes closed. _

"_Yes. We should," I replied easily, my tone even. I heard her leave the room and the door slide closed behind her. . . But I had only heard one set of footsteps exit. _

"_Raven," he began slowly. The way he said my name sent a shiver up my back. I kept my eyes closed. _

"_What do you want, Robin?" I asked, sounding more bored than anything else. Good. Bored was good. I heard him sigh. I kept my eyes closed._

"_Can we talk?" he asked. I heard him take a step closer to my still body. I kept my eyes closed. _

"_Isn't that what we are doing now?" I countered, ignoring the part of me that wanted to shout no. I kept my eyes closed._

"_You know what I mean. Raven, please look at me," he said softly. I couldn't help it. Involuntarily, my eyes peaked open to find him only a foot away, staring intently at me. His lips were tilted down in a slight frown. He was dressed for exercise, his grey tank top showing off his toned arms which were crossed over his chest. His stance suggested that he was angry with me, but I knew better. He wasn't angry, he was uncomfortable and he didn't know what to do with himself. _

"_Well?" I questioned, somewhat impatiently. Now that I was looking at him, Robin didn't seem to know where to look himself. He finally seemed to force himself to meet my eyes and sighed._

"_You have been distant," he began, but I stopped him before he could go any further._

"I_ have been distant? Just me?" I countered, snappishly. He flinched slightly, his frown deepening. I don't think this conversation was going the way he originally planned._

"_Fine. _We _have been distant. You and me. And not just face to face, but I swear I never know what you are thinking anymore and I don't like it. I don't want to lose what we had. I used to always know what you were thinking, have the time before you did. It terrifies me to realize that I don't anymore. I never know what you're thinking or feeling and we don't really talk anymore so it isn't like I can find out that way. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't know what to do. I have contingency plans for my contingency plans, and yet when it comes to you, I am totally in the dark. Raven, what do I have to do to make this better?" he rambled kind of quickly, though I caught every word. My eyes were wide, my mouth slightly agape. The Boy Wonder admitting to being afraid as well as admitting to not knowing what to do all in the span of under a minute. And then asking what he had to do to make it better? I was literally speechless. After a moment of awkward silence, he continued with three little words. "I miss you." _

I came across a building that somehow caught my attention. _Dr. Payne_. The creepy doctor who had diagnosed my amnesia. Maybe he had some answers to some of my questions, like what was happening to me? What were these visions? Why did I keep having them?

I pushed the door open and slipped, bringing with me puddles of water. The perky blonde receptionist glanced up before jumping out of her seat behind the front desk.

"Oh, you poor girl," she gushed, coming around to where I was standing awkwardly. "You are completely soaked. You're here to see Dr. Payne, right love? Oh your parents would simply kill me if they saw you like this when I'm around. Come on, Amy, I have some clothes you can change into. We keep extra exercise clothes for our physical therapy patients. Oh, you just look a mess, and you must be freezing too. Come on, right through here," she rambled while practically pushing me through one door after another. We ended up in a sterile laundry room with stacks of fresh smelling clothes. She plucked out something from each pile, stacked them in my arms and showed me to the bathroom where she closed the door behind me, leaving me to wonder what had just happened. I stood there for a moment before deciding to just accept the generosity and change into the new, dry clothes. They were just plain grey sweat pants and a white tank top. There were also white socks thrown in there, and a light grey zip-up jacket. Slipping it all on, I felt slightly better and definitely warmer. Making a ball out of my wet clothes, I stuffed it under my arm and opened the door. Standing in front of it was Dr. Payne, that sugary sweet smile plastered on his face. Immediately an uneasiness settled in my stomach.

"I am assuming you are not just here for our fashionable clothing?" he questioned, his voice making me want to grimace. I somehow manage to keep my face blank as I nod. His smile widened. "Then just follow me," he continued rather chipper as he turned and went to an empty patient room. "So, why are you here Amy?" he asked, picking up a clipboard as I stepped into the vacant room. He closed the door and sat in one of the chairs, gesturing me to do the same. Slowly, I let my sink into one of them as I stalled. Why was I hesitating? He was a doctor. Just tell him so he can fix it all.

"I'm having these . . . visions," I began slowly, still not sure exactly what to call them. His smile seemed to falter momentarily before increasing ten-fold.

"Of what?" he asked without missing a beat. I frowned.

"A different life," I answered vaguely. What was I supposed to say? I'm having visions about being a girl in a team of superheroes, one of which is super-hot and was practically stalking me for the last few days but has recently stopped? I didn't think so.

"I see. Well, that is just an after effect of the accident and amnesia. I can prescribe you a pill to get rid of them. You will take it every night before you go to bed. No more visions," he said while scribbling something down on his clipboard. He poked his head out his door to the receptionist, handing her the paper he just wrote on. He waited a second, giving me a smile, before she came back with a pill container. I took it hesitantly, silently wondering whether this was technically legal… but I guess because there was a prescription it was. The two of them stood there smiling down at me. I gave them the most of a smile that I could manage and stood up slowly.

"You can just keep the clothes. We have plenty," the receptionist said easily. Dr. Payne just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I replied slowly, before squeezing out the door. I was about to leave when I paused. "How much?" I asked, holding up the pills. I didn't have any money with me, but I could probably get Col- Mom and Dad to give me some.

"Oh don't worry about it. We just want you to feel better," Dr. Payne answered, shrugging it off. I frowned but said thank you again before leaving. The rain had lightened, now only a small drizzle and a thick fog. I began walking towards the general direction I believed my house to be, thinking about the pills in my hand. No more visions, after effects, whatever they were called… It sounded great… MY mind drifted to the latest vision. _I miss you_. My chest hurt just thinking about it. But why? And if the visions were gone, I probably wouldn't hurt anymore. But what if the visions were important? Or worse, what if I didn't want them gone? I argued back and forth with myself until I found myself back at my window.

Quietly crawling in, I closed it behind me, stripped out of the hospital clothes, throwing them to the back of my closet, slipping into bright neon blue boxer shorts that had red polka dots and a faded red tank top with paint splatters on it. I turned and stared at where I had dropped the pill case. Well? What was it going to be? _I miss you_.

"_Robin," I began slowly, trying not to let my voice crack, standing up straight, my feet meeting the floor so I wouldn't fall. What was I supposed to say? I miss you too? I ached to say that, but that would resolve absolutely nothing. _What do I have to do to make this better? _Was it possible to make this better, whatever this was? How were things going to go back to the way they were? They weren't. That's how. I opened up my mouth, but he cut me off._

"_No. I can tell you are about to say something I won't like. So don't say it. Please, just don't. I understand, but I just can't hear it, okay? Just know that I will always have your back. I will _always _have your back, whenever you need me. Maybe we just need a break. A break to figure out what happened, what is happening. Yeah, just a break. And then, everything will get better," he rambled, more to himself than to me. The pain in my chest almost brought me to tears, but I kept a straight face as he looked between me, his hands which had unfolded, and my door. He turned like he was going to leave, but what he did surprised me. He turned around, put his arms around me, and hugged me close. I just stood there like a deer in the headlights, frozen with no clue what to do with myself. "It will get better. This team will not fall apart. We will not fall apart," he whispered quickly before releasing me and exiting the room. The minute the door closed, I slid to my knees, not being able to control the tears that came flooding out. _

_What was happening to me? A few years ago, none of this would have affected me so much. A few years ago, Robin and I would be bantering in the main room while Starfire cooked and Cyborg and Beastboy played video games. A few years ago, everything had been in place. But that had been before Italy. Before the bomb and his eyes, his beautiful, beautiful eyes. Before him and Starfire got serious. Before everything went haywire. A few years ago I didn't hurt so much. _

I found myself on my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes, my heart hurting like its very essence was being squeezed out. The lights kept flickering and some of the furniture seemed to be shaking, but I wasn't paying them much attention. The irrational part of my mind was wondering about Italy and what happened there, but I had slowly been learning to ignore that part. The rational part of my mind however knew what had to be done. What had to be done to make them pain go away, to make the confusion disappear, to make me normal again.

I groped around for the pill case, popped it open, and swallowed one. Almost instantly the lights brightened again, the furniture was still, and I ached less. Even my memory of the visions, which had always been crystal clear, seemed to be fading ever so slightly so I couldn't remember quite as many details. I felt… calmer. A diet coke suddenly seemed really appetizing. I went to the kitchen passing Mom on the way over.

"Hey mom," I greeted, smiling at her. She stared at me for a moment, a blank and confused look in her eyes.

"Hi baby. How you feeling?" she asked. I continued on my way to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out a can of coke.

"Fine," I answered, coming back out, coke in hand. I gave her shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze as I headed back to my room. I plopped on my bed feeling much better except for a small headache. I glanced at my book shelf, but wasn't really in the mood to read, so I turned on the TV and let my brain turn to sludge with the stupidity of the shows on. For a moment, something didn't seem quite right, but the moment passed and I allowed myself to enjoy the dumb jokes and silly comedy.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Weird, right? I don't know what led me to this, but I like it. I don't know. Also, my flashbacks throughout the story aren't always in order of time. She could have a flash back of a year ago, then the next day have a flashback of three years ago. Just so you guys know. :) Okay, reviews:<p>

To **PeanutButterToastyBuns**: I hope you did not explode. That would suck. :) Thank you so very much. It is always great to hear that people like my story.

To **13DeadSilence13**: Robin is most definitely coming back. I just don't know when. I am too much of a Robin fangirl for him not to come back. ;D I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, even though Robin didn't come back. We did have him in a flashback though, acting kind of un-Robin like, but whatever. It's my story, I can do what I want with it. :D

To **Alexis Fowl**: Red-X is definitely not gone for good, like Robin, so no worries there. I always did have a thing for him. I am glad you enjoyed it. :D Even if I take a while between chapters, this is one of my favorite stories of mine and I don't plan on giving up on it anytime soon. Thank you for reviewing!

To **SladeRavenFan**: Yeah, it was a little busy, but oh well. I kind of liked the way the last chapter turned out. And this one. And who? Because Raven did notice, but chose to ignore it, and Robin noticed but he knew it was because of Raven. Also, thank you for reviewing!

To **Waterpokemon**: I know it is superly duperly late now, but happy belated birthday! I'm kind of jealous about the whole UK thing. I've only been out of the US once and I was like six, so yeah. I really want to travel, especially to Europe. Anyways, thank you for reviewing, and I love your stories so keep writing them. :)

To **Xaphrin**: Sorry about the short chapters. Hopefully this one made up for it? No? Well darn. I tried to make this a bit longer. Not sure if I succeeded, but I did try. I'm glad you enjoyed them despite their shortcomings! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. Not much action, but still. It's okay.

To **Anonymous**: Yes, Richard Grayson has bright blue eyes. I am sorry if it doesn't make sense, but I am glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing!

To **Smiles-X-Giggles**: I feel bad for Tyler too, It isn't like he has done something wrong at all. I don't really plan on having BeastBoy and Raven go out. But I do imagine them as close, and a little crush on his side. I imagined Robin as adorable as well. I think it just comes naturally for him. DO NOT FEAR, ROBIN WILL BE BACK! I love him too much for him not to be back. ;D I don't really feel like things started looking up in the way you meant. . .  
>Doing pretty well, minus the fact I have like no free time at all anymore. But, it happens. I met Ian Somerhalder and got a picture with him, which was about the coolest thing ever. What about you? How was your summer?<p>

Also thank you to **Angelic Toaster**,** Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead**, **Ouran-Lyoko-Girl**,** mazberrypie**, and** I'm home** for reviewing as well. You guys are just plain awesome. THANK YOU!

If any of you have not seen the Avengers and/or The Dark Knight Rises yet, GO SEE IT NOW! OHMYGOD, WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE. Just putting that out there.

Rate. Review Comment. Criticize. Suggest.  
>-DRA<p>

p.s. If anyone is wants to beta this story for me, I would be quite appreciative. By the time I am done, I am too lazy to see if it is actually written right. Just let me know either in a review or you can pm me. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

So... hi there. It's been awhile. Sorry about that. I feel awful, I do. But I'm back! So hopefully you'll all forgive me? Quick shout out to _avmbookworm_ for being my beta this chapter! Thank you! And I guess y'all have waited long enough. I hope you enjoy. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own the Titans. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>I felt calm and relaxed. The sun was bright as it shined down on the beach, the warm sand a bed beneath me. My breathing seemed to be in time with the sound of the waves going in and out , and I could hear Cecelia and Darla laughing and splashing around in the water. I kept my eyes closed to avoid blinding myself. It felt… perfect.<em>

_A shadow passed over me and my friends' laughter shifted to a couple of deep chuckles and a high-pitched giggle. The shadow moved and I heard someone plop down next to me. I opened one eye to find a shirtless Robin sitting next to me, dark sunglasses in place of a mask. His hair and skin were practically sparkling with the water droplets that clung to him. He had a small smile on his lips as he watched his friends. It wasn't until he turned to me that I realized I was staring. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out._

_"You seemed lonely," he said, gazing down at me as I stared at him blankly._

_"What?" I asked stupidly. He laughed, his smile large, and toothy, and real, making me want to laugh right along with him._

_"You were just sitting here by yourself. I wanted to make sure you weren't lonely," he explained, his tone light and caring. And at that moment I really did wish that I was . . . Raven . . ._

_The sun vanished behind dark, foreboding clouds and the peals of laughter disappeared, as did their owners. Suddenly Robin was standing in front of me, his gaze no longer light and carefree. Instead he looked like he was staring down at a grave. The water seemed to be rising fast and I couldn't get up. He offered me a hand but I couldn't seem to lift my arm up to reach him._

_The water was up to my ankles._

_"Help me," I pleaded. He just continued to stare soberly down at me._

_"I can't. You've closed yourself off from me. I can't reach you," he answered, his voice sounding like it was coming from all directions, making my head pound._

_The water had reached my thighs._

_"Please!" I struggled to move, to reach him. He didn't even blink an eye._

_"I already told you, I can't help you unless you let me," he replied stonily._

_"I am trying to. Please help me!" I begged._

_The water was at my waist._

_I continued struggling, but before I knew it the water was at my neck. I was going to drown. And Robin was just going to stand there and watch. He knelt down closer, his eyes empty and calculating._

_"Think of me Raven. Let me in. Stop shutting me out. I want to help you. I do. So think of me," he said simply, his voice calm. His head tilted a little as if he was waiting for me to respond. Unfortunately, my first response was to yell at him that I was not Raven, but I managed to swallow that down and put the rising water out of my mind. I thought of the way he smiled at me excitedly after his bike exploded. I thought of the defeated look he had when I told him that I wanted to be left alone. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized that the water had already reached my mouth and was about to cover my nose, sentencing me to my death, but I ignored it and thought of the strongest thing I could think about. I thought about his eyes, the way the erased all my thoughts when he took off his sunglasses. That blue that is so bright and beautiful and open that it shouldn't be allowed. Those eyes that stared at me so freely and openly, filled with hope and concern and care._

_The water was gone._

_I was standing in a square room with windows instead of walls. Wait. No. They were mirrors. Not windows. I stared at myself, my blonde hair hugging my face messily. My eyes were wide, my mouth slightly agape. But I wasn't wearing my pajamas. I mean, the style was the same, but instead of the wacky mismatch colors, the shorts and shirt were bright orange, like the color of a prison jumpsuit. I don't really know how I got from the beach to there and how my bathing suit changed but I was just glad to be alive._

_A voice behind me made me jump and I turned to the other mirror._

_"This is wrong," the voice said. My eyes widened even more as I faced the other mirror. The girl inside mirrored my expression. She was pale with cropped purple hair that hung straight and her eyes were entirely white. She was wearing a white turtleneck unitard, her legs almost as pale as her outfit. She had white ankle boots on and she mirrored my every move perfectly._

_"What is wrong?" I asked, watching her say the same words to me. Then she actually moved, no longer mirroring me._

_"Everything. Can't you feel it?" she answered, her voice exactly the same as mine._

_"Can't you feel it?" I spun around to face the mirror on my right. In that one stood Robin as dashing as ever, his lips tilted down in a small frown. He was no longer shirtless and wet, now wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans and white shoes. He had no mask on, or sunglasses, but his eyes were completely white, like the girl's were. It was like he was somehow still masking them even though I knew what his beneath the mask._

_"Feel what?" I questioned him. He stared at me before sighing._

_"This is wrong," he replied in unison with the girl. They were both staring at me. I backed up against the last mirror, seeing the real me doing the same. I looked at my real reflection, seeing the fear in my eyes. What was going on? What was wrong?_

_"Something is different," Robin said. "You did something. You are distant now." Distant. The word brought of spark of recognition, but I couldn't remember from where._

_"What did you do?" the girl asked. "This is wrong."_

_"They are lying. Don't listen to them," a familiar voice said behind me. … Who owned that voice? Oh yeah! Dr. Payne! I turned to face him, to ask him what was going on and almost screamed. It wasn't Dr. Payne standing in the mirror. There wasn't an actual person standing in that mirror. It was black. The whole mirror was just an abyss of black that isomeone could get lost in, and they would never be able to get out. And in the center, one set of large, glowing red eyes glared back at me. A wicked smile with pointed sharp teeth spread out under the eyes, reminding me of a rated R version of the Cheshire cat._

_"This is wrong. Very wrong! What did you do?" Robin and the girl were asking, gradually getting louder, the same time the wicked smile was yelling, "Don't listen to them!" I backed up against my reflection, slipping and landing on my butt, my back up against the mirror. They were all screaming at me now. Screaming and screaming and screaming. Over and over again. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, wishing them all away, but they just got louder. The room was shrinking. They were getting closer. I was trapped. Trapped forever._

A whole week passed blissfully uneventful… Though there were moments that I felt a bit bored and restless, though those moments were fleeting and always right before I took my medicine. I also seemed to always wake up either sweating, or crying, or both, but I couldn't figure out why. I mean, I was pretty sure it was my dreams that were the cause, but the second I opened my eyes, I couldn't remember a single solitary detail about them.

I sighed.

While the meds were helping with my "visions", my memories still hadn't returned. Suddenly _he_ flashed into my mind. His caring eyes, his full frowning lips, his dark hair falling into his eyes . . . I immediately reached for my prescription, dumping another pill into my palm… except no pill did appear. I looked into the bottle to find it empty. I groaned, dragging myself out of my comfy bed, somehow making it to my closet. I would just throw on some clothes and run to the Doctor's office to replenish my meds. Unfortunately, without them, images of certain _odd_ people kept me from relaxing. I kept seeing the green boy's sweet eyes, the robot guy's large hand enveloping mine, the tall girl's voice in time with mine . . . and Robin's blue eyes, those vulnerable eyes who have seen too much pain and heartache.

I got to Dr. Payne's office to find all the lights off inside. Were they closed? Shouldn't they put up a sign or something? They didn't even have anything saying the times they were actually opened.

Just as a last ditch effort I tried the door . . . and surprisingly enough, it opened. Before I could question it, I let myself in, quietly closing the door behind me. I could faintly hear hushed tones somewhere in the back and figured since they have always been friendly to me, they would be fine with me just walking back. The tones began to form voices, one of them clearly Dr. Payne, the other unrecognizable. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Do you have any more yet?" I heard Dr. payne saying, "I'm sure she'll be running out soon and she needs a steady dose or it's all for –"

"Nothing! I know you dimwit! I'm working on it," the mystery man interrupted, sounding very frustrated. I felt very uncomfortable, standing there awkwardly. I also had a small inkling that they were talking about me. . . That's a good thing, right? I mean, he is trying to get the medicine that should help me. So I should stop standing around and just go in, right? I made it about two steps when another door opened near me, a hand clamped over my mouth, an arm sneaking swiftly around my waist, yanking me back through the door as I helplessly struggled. He shut the door silently behind us, letting go of my waist, though even as he moved in front of me, he kept his hand on my mouth.

"Shhh, I'm going to let go and turn on a light. You can't make nay noise, okay?" he explained softly and slowly. I barely managed to nod, but it wasn't because of the fear. Oh no. I knew that voice the moment he shushed me.

A small light slightly brightened the room, enough for me to see him only a foot or so in front of me. I kept quiet like I was told to, but I don't think I could've made a sound even if I tired. He quietly locked the door, giving me a small, boyish, shy grin that made me blush. _I'm in a dark, locked room, alone, with Robin. I am in a dark, locked room with Robin. I am alone with Robin. In a locked room. Just the two of us._ That was all that seemed to process until I heard another door creak open in the hall and light streamed in under the door, reminding me of what had been happening right before I was snatched into the dark, now locked, room with Robin, or rather, by Robin. Footsteps moved out into the hall and stopped.

"Did you hear something?" Payne's company asked, his voice nervous and antsy, and closer than it had been previously. Robin was already looking around the room for something, probably a way out. I just stood there, frozen, my head and heart pounding, louder and louder. Payne said something back that I couldn't quite hear over my pounding head and his companion went back into the other room.

"Okay, we need to ta. . . " Robin was saying, but I suddenly couldn't hear him anymore. In fact I couldn't see him either. All I could sense was how loud and painful my head was. I wanted to scream, to yank my head off, anything to stop the pain. But I didn't have to. Suddenly, there was silence . . . and blackness . . . lots of blackness . . .

* * *

><p>I know it's a bit short, but I have exciting ideas for the next chapter, which will be longer and you won't have to wait almost a year for it. Once again, sorry. Now my reviews(though I'm sure you don't even remember what you said in the reviews...) :<p>

To **SladeRavenFan**: See, I've been conflicted with that myself, the whole vision thing. The only defense I have is that, the life of a Titan is pretty unbelievable and even with unexplainable visions, when you know nothing of who you are, it would be hard to imagine yourself as Raven. But that is just how I feel. I don't know yet. Still working through kinks.  
>Yeah, Dr. Payne is... something else, even more so I think after this chapter. But we'll see.<br>Thank you, the flashbacks are sometimes my favorite part to write. And I agree, because I actually do like Starfire and I enjoy the relationship she and Raven shared in the show, and I find it frustrating that, when it comes to most RobRae fics, people tend to get rid of it all together.

To **Waterpokemon**: It came out a little under a year ago, but yes the Dark Knight Rises is a phenomenal movie and one of my favorites. I could honestly probably watch it over and over.

To **Juniper Night**: Thank you. I'm really trying to create an Amy so different from our Raven that it gives her even more of a reason to doubt who she really is. With how average and barbie-ish her Amy life is, Raven is like on the other end of spectrum, which is why Raven cannot bring herself around to believe it.

To **Smiles-X-Giggles**: Here we go...  
>Never even thought about the mirror before... it's an interesting idea, might use it later. :)<br>As I mentioned to _SladeRavenFan_, I love Starfire and Raven's relationship. It was beautifully developed in the show and it saddens me that in many stories, especially RobRae ones, that friendship is completely thrown away like it never happened.  
>Glad you liked the flashback. :D I love writing those.<br>Bahahaha I'm getting that vibe from most people about Payne. And when it comes to me, I like to add little... stuff. in there, so if something seems intentional, you probably aren't reading to much into it. ;)  
>I like your emotions theory. To be honest, I'm not directly going for that, but her emotions have always been a huge part of her for me, so yeah, I guess you could say they are definitely fighting back.<br>And you are welcome in advance. Just you wait for what I have in store for the next couple of chapters. RobRae fans will (hopefully) be in their glory. ;D  
>Shorter than usual, I'm getting better at not rambling. :)<p>

To **DyingWarrior**: Truly, thank you so much. And as for the other part, just you wait. ;)

To **13DeadSilence13**: Just you wait, I have wondrous plans that I am super excited for. xD

To **DarkAngelRaven**: So do I still get a virtual tiger even though it's super late?

To **Speedster**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you've enjoyed it, and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. And I honetly really like your ideas. I might just steal a couple of them. And you are right, we still have some time because when the finale comes, it will be huge. ;D

Also thank you to **Angelic Toaster**,** Lady of Black Millennium**, **Ouran-Lyoko-Girl**, **Omnidolor**, **Jugo de Limon**, **SailorSea**, **jabberjawsk**, **LottyPL**, **TheRadicalRadish**, **xXxMariposaXx**,** Jaybird Whistle**, **Critique Shell**, **Sango8368**, and **jk**. I love you all and thank you so much for all the support you have given me.

Rate. Review Comment. Criticize. Suggest.  
>-DRA<p>

p.s. I really am sorry.


End file.
